Kage: Shadow of the Rebellion
by Devastator1479
Summary: Naruto Senju Namikaze has saved the world but was forced to leave it behind now watch as he takes Britannia to it's knees along with his best friend Lelouch Lamperouge and the Black Knights. rated M for Death Suicide Language and Freedom
1. 1: The Birth of the Twin Demons

I'm back guys I'm sorry for the wait but I've gotten myself together to bring you an all new Narrator-Code Geass crossover Fanfiction. As a warning this is going to be very close to the Code Geass anime for the beginning and until the Black Knights appear it will not deviate much so be warned

This will be my first attempt at a crossover and I give credit to Lord Maximus who gave me some inspiration for my story, I thank you for your amazing story Six Paths Of Rebellion and may it continue to amaze it's audiences.

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 1:The Birth of the Twin Demons**

A Twenty-one year-old Naruto Senju Namikaze looked up defiantly at Kaguya. Both panting having exerted themselves immensely. His Kamigan Glaring at her Jubigan with tremendous hate the landscape around them destroyed, bodies laying around scattered the smell of blood hung in the air

"Why do you continue to fight even after your friends gave you their power, you are still to weak to stop me just. Admit to defeat"

**Flashback **

Naruto and his two teammates Itachi and Kushina were under Itachi's Susanoo Kushina had a hole in her chest and was barley conscious only the Uzumaki life force was keeping her awake Itachi was on his last legs coughing up blood his chakra at near zero. Blood was everywhere Kaguya had drug them to battles in numerous worlds and it was taking a toll on their bodies. Naruto was the only one still able to put up a fight out of the three of them

"Naruto we can't go any further Kushina needs a break we can't afford; I'm almost out of chakra, take the rest of our power the body of a Senju and the chakra of an Uchiha and Uzumaki you can use this and defeat this madwoman save the world we know you can do it" said Itachi Naruto shook his head

" No I can't we can still do this I can't leave you guys" tears flowed down his face Kushina Lifted her head and said

"Naruto-kun please take it you need to stop her or the world ends you need to be strong Dattabane." she coughed up some blood then smiled giving a small chuckle she said " its funny all those times we sat down and talked about the future the house kids we never once thought that we might not make it. Promise me Naruto-kun promise me that you wont loose against her that no matter what you will be happy" Naruto kissed her forehead

"Hai Kushina-chan I Promise"

**End Flashback**

'Kushina Itachi guess I'll be seeing you guy's sooner than I thought' he stood up straight and yelled

"Kaguya I refuse to just stand by and watch you destroy my world but you know what as long as I breathe I will stand in your way so you should just give up on me giving up" with that he flew through a flurry of hand-sings and yelled **"Mokuton: Tree Binding technique" ** Tendrils of wood exploded out of the ground and constricted the Rabbit goddess and She shrieked

"you think this will hold me forever boy you are sadly mistaken" Naruto rushed her grabbing her shoulders saying

"No just long enough **Dead Demon Consuming Seal:Kai"** with that the Shiginami appeared behind Naruto and reached his hand through him and grabbed Kaguya's soul

"No I will not be beaten by a mere mortal I am a god I cannot die" she screamed

"No your just a deluded old woman who is way past her time goodbye Kaguya enjoy hell" and with that the Shiginami ripped her soul out but Not his own Naruto turned to see the Shiginami laughing.

"boy I must thank you this is the first time someones given me the soul of a god" Naruto was worried taking a step back from the laughing god.

" um Shiginami sir um I'm not complaining um but why haven't you taken my soul" the death god laughed again scaring Naruto another step back

" boy for a soul that powerful it think I wont kill you. but I can't leave you here not in this world to many conflicts with the divine laws and such and such I don't really care about but have to follow anyways so ill be generous 10 minuets say your goodbys because you are not coming back" then the death god waved his hand and a portal appeared

Naruto bowed his head "thank you for your generosity Shiginami-sama" Naruto then stepped through the portal and walked out only to be greeted by massive cheering from the allied shinobi forces he saw a white blur and then was tackled to the ground

"Naru-nii your back you made it" his little sister Yurei cried into his shoulder. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her back just holding his little sister close to him he pulled off of her looked into her eyes took a deep breath and said

"Imouto I am so happy you are alright. listen to me I don't have a lot of time left" the look on her face instantly changed into one of horror as she gripped him tighter

"What do you mean you don't have time left you just got back Tsunade-Baachan can fix you please don't leave me I don't want to be alone" the tears were pouring down her face Naruto sighed

" Listen I love you and I want to be here but I can't. I used dad's seal and now I'm out of time remember that no matter what you do I am proud of you you hear me there is finally peace enjoy it grow up get married and name a kid after me and be happy enjoy life promise me you won't become cold now I pass this on to you take care of it" with that he took the Necklace from around his neck a leather strap with a green gem in between twin steel orbs and placed it in her hand, he kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes for a final time. Yurei saw this and collapsed on his chest crying; the cheering halted as the shinobi alliance took a moment of silence for it's fallen heroes.

**Japan Prime ministers house August 10 2010**

A Seven year old Naruto was running after his friends Lelouch and Suzaku. He had met them all those years when he was found in the prime minister's backyard two years ago. He chased after the other two boys until they came to a ledge in which the three climbed up but when they turned around and between them and Mt. Fuji was an aerial battle Britannia had invaded Japan.

**1 month later**

The trio along with Lelouch's younger sister Nunally were resting in the ruins of a city when Lelouch suddenly said with the fury of a demon "I swear... Suzaku Naruto I swear... I'm going to obliterate Britannia" Naruto shook his head and put his hand forward said

"No Lelouch we... we are going to destroy Britannia together they will pay" Lelouch took the hand and smiled and with that a pact was formed.

**7 Years Later**

A Britannian Police vehicle flew over the highway the voice of the pilot came on " This is alpha-3! Target is moving from delta-12 to delta-14! Moving at a speed of 80Kph" Another voice came on and said

"CCP to all Mobile Units declaring a code 3 from floor 5 through floor 2, all units take a 2-8-8 I want the target intact"

**Elsewhere**

In a room full of people a chess board in the center with two men siting at it the news reporter on the TV was talking about a terrorist attack on Osaka when a timer dinged and the TV shut off one man said "you're out of time from here on I'd like it to be one move every twenty seconds"

A man sitting across from him filling his nails in a pompous manner said "Very well" when the door opened behind the balding man the pompous man says "hm? Has your substitute arrived?"

the balding man gets out of his chair with a relived sigh as three figures all in a school uniform walk in "I'm saved! Are things okay at school?"

The pompous man sneers "What's this Students"

The first of the group was the tallest in height had black hair that hung around his forehead and purple eyes filled with mirth and arrogance he grunts "hm-pf! A nobleman, huh" the second figure chuckles and says "nailed it right on the head their man" this one had blonde spikes he was of average height with cerulean blue eyes that shone like the ocean full of mischievousness and amusement almost the exact opposite of the first figure in every way. He carried himself like a predator always ready to pounce.

" I envy the young They have so much free time on their hands. So much time for regrets... Your names?" the nobleman said in a haughty tone

the first figure spoke " I am Lelouch Lamperouge and this is my most trusted adviser Nathan Drake." the third figure a short boy with blue hair that popped out of the sides of a motorcycle helmet looked at the chessboard and said

"Whoa Whoa you can't win this no matter what you do, right?" in an almost whining tone.

without removing his eyes from the board Lelouch asks " Rivalz in how many minuets should we leave here in order to make our next class?" in a bored tone Rivalz thought about it and said

"Um, if we really haul ass, about twenty minuets" Nathan scoffed and said

" ha this should only take you nine minuets Lelouch no need to rush" Lelouch gave a nod to his adviser and sat across the table. The noble laughed Nine minuets? You only have twenty seconds a move" Lelouch picked up the king and said

" you should not doubt my adviser he has a sense for these things" the noble narrowed his and said "hm you're stating with the king?" he then started laughing Lelouch just smiled.

**Ashford Academy**

"Where's Lelouch?" a feminine voice said another voice said "Rivalz took hi and Naruto With him" again another voice said " are they pinch-hitting again is it their poker time!" another voice said angry

" they don't seem aware that they're on the student council. Their gambling money they may be smart but they use their brains in weird ways! If they'd just study hard their grades would be great , Right?" this one seemed to be an orange haired girl she was sitting with a blonde and Raven haired girls eating their lunch.

"Oh if only my dear Lulu was a serious boy that's so adorable Shirley" the blonde said in a sultry mocking voice that would send shivers up a man's spine Shirley ate her fruit and deadpanned

"Ms. President Please..."

**On the Highway**

the Male in the truck driving said "God Dammit! After we finally steal this thing...! It's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan!"

**With Lelouch**

The noble stared at the chess board dumbfounded 'beaten by a bunch of brats' rivals was laughing "I love playing nobility their pride ensures that they pay what they owe to you" Nathan chuckled

"eight minutes thirty two seconds congratulations on the new record" as he pat Lelouch on the back Lelouch just smiled " he didn't have much time, either Besides nobility make such tepid opponents their privileged lives make them parasites" Rivalz chuckles while running ahead Walking backwards outthe door

"so why not try one of the Elevens they're not like us Britannians " he said when he heard talking behind him and turned around  
"How cruel innocent people are getting caught up in this" a man said another said "these Elevens scare me" the screen showing a picture from the terrorist attack until the screen changed to a Britannian flag and a voice came up "Forgive the delay It's now time for an address... by his Royal Highness Prince Clovis third Prince of the Britannian Empire. A Blonde man appeared on the screen and said

"to my imperial subjects!" both Lelouch and Nathan's face darkened considerably

**Truck**

The screen in the truck was playing the same message "And of course to the many Elevens who cooperate with us" The female in the truck insulted says "were not Elevens we're Japanese

**Back with the Guys**

the Message continued on Prince Clovis continued his speech "Do you not see? Right now, my heart is torn in half! Into a heart filled with sadness and a heart filled with rage! However, as ruler of area eleven I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one! A righteous battle to protect the happiness of all now then everyone! Won't you join me in grieving... for the eight who died in the line of duty for justice?" the original voice came

" and now a moment of silence" the people around bowed their heads and remained quiet but Nathan Lelouch and Rivalz just walked down to two bikes one a blue and white cruiser with a sidecar attached and the other a orange and black sports bike

"oh not going to join in you two" Nathan raised an eyebrow

"Will you" Rivalz just scratched the back of his head

"I'd be embarrassed" he said as he got on his bike Lelouch paid the meter and said

"exactly besides our crying for them won't bring the dead back to life" Nathan just nodded his head and put on his helmet Rivalz placed on his goggles and said

"ooh how dark" Lelouch just sighed

"In the end it's all just self-satisfaction. No matter how hard you may try there's no way you can change the world." Nathan just sighed and hopped on his bike.

**With Prince Clovis **

"you were wonderful your Highness! One would never guess you were just enjoying yourself at a party" a woman said in a high voice the prince's butlers took his cape as he came down the steps

"The viceroy is the face of Area Eleven you need to be able to switch roles quickly" he said the woman responded

"My! Such self-confidence you have!" he straitened out his outfit

"I'm prepared self-confidence? I'm just trying to please the media. " he said in a matter of fact ton he turned to a group by the wall " oh no no! We're pleased to be of any assistance to your reign, Prince Clovis! One reporter though was less than pleased

" A sham of a reign" when a Solider ran past him calling "Your highness" the reporter looked up "a Solider"?

Prince Clovis turned around and said "How boorish of you" the solider ran up to the prince and said "I beg your Pardon your highness but..."

the reporter jumped up "Another special I hope the subject matter will be better..." as he walked away he was stopped by the prince yelling.

"You fool!" to the solider the solider looked away

"Th-the Police have been told it's just Medical equipment. If we scramble our entire army there'll be records..." the prince interrupted the man

"send out my personal forces Knightmares as well! He commanded"

**With the guys**

the guys were on the highway Nathan riding right next to Lelouch and Rivalz when Rivalz asked a question "Lelouch that first move you made... Why'd you start with the king? Nathan just shook his head

"Is it not obvious if a king doesn't fight with his people then how do you expect the people to follow him right Lelouch" Lelouch nodded

"that is correct Nathan" Rivalz took it in stride "about that do you guy's want to run a corporation or something?" Lelouch quickly replied

"No way. Weird dreams like that ruin your life..." he was cut off by a truck horn behind him they turned around to see a truck barreling down at them Rivalz screamed

"What the hell?!" swerving around and speeding up.

**In the truck**

"Just driving along not a care in the world...!" the male figure said he swerved to the left "stop not that way!" the Female said the truck broke through a barrier into a construction site and crashed"

**Guys**

the two motorcycles stopped when they saw the crash Rivalz looked over and said "um... Was that our fault?" Nathan shook his head Lelouch voiced his doubt.

**Police V-tol**

"Control the target has crashed at the abandoned V.O. Building Construction site" another voice came over "Hold it The military's taking over General Bartley's command" "The general" the pilot exclaimed

**With Bartley**

the general was walking 'We have to retrieve it no matter what that thing is...!"

**At the Construction site**

Lelouch and Nathan saw a light appear out of a truck Nathan turned to Lelouch "Did you see that or am I high" Lelouch only nodded in response Rivalz jumped of his bike

" hey guys our energy lines have been cut" across the street a crowd was gathering talking about the accident and taking video Lelouch and Nathan narrowed their eyes in disgust ' those fools'/'fucking hypocrites' respectively on their minds Nathan put his bike into Rivalz side car and Lelouch tossed his helmet in

"watch my bike Rivalz" with that the two boys ran toward the truck " hey wait guys" called Rivalz but no one listened Lelouch tried to move the beams blocking the door but couldn't calling out to the drivers

" hey are you alright" he instead went through the roof of the truck Nathan followed him up there " hey can you hear us" when Lelouch heard a female voice 'I've found you My...' he stiffened and looked around Nathan looked over to him "Are you alright man" Lelouch nodded when the truck suddenly lurched and they both fell inside the guys looked around

"they have a ladder on the inside" when they heard the bullhorn "Warning surrender now and you still have a chance to defend yourself in court" they fired some rounds "the next rounds will hit you surrender at once" Nathan looked a Lelouch and summed up their situation in two words "Well shit"

The man in the front of the truck said "they've called out the army Now what?!" the female removed her hat and answered "that's why I'm here isn't it!"

Lelouch and Nathan both were behind this big metal ball when the door opened they hid as they saw a woman walk through "Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" a voice over her radio said "Kallen let's use it here!" she looked shock and replied "that'd mean a slaughter" The male responded "yeah you're right"she climbed some steps

**Rivalz**

"Where are you guy's We've gotta get to school" Rivalz called out

**Highway**

"The target's moving from the settlement area to the ghetto" was the voice over the radio "right corner them" was the response. They aimed their guns but then a slash Harken took out the first helicopter the pilot saw the trucks bay doors open and out popped a red Knightmare which jumped out of the truck

Lelouch saw this and said "Shit these guys are actual terrorists" Nathan turned to him and said "Really what gave it away"

"you guys know full well how powerful this thing is" said Kallen as she pushed the gas on the Knightmare and fired slash harkens at the copters.

A transport appeared which said " the rest of you back off I'll take this guy." to the copters "I don't Know where you got that thing but an old Glasgow will never be able to stop this Sutherland" he said as it fell "Much less a dammed Eleven who can't appreciate our Emperor's affection" he fired a round destroying the Glasgow's arm

" Kallen we need to split up" came the males voice from the truck "we can't both get killed run for it" he finished " but..." she replied but just then another Knightmare came and cut off the truck forcing it to turn left

"how simpleminded" said the pilot of that Knightmare.

Kallen found her left slash harken would not fire "what's wrong Dammit...?" she said "Secondhand junk" was the cry of the other knight mare as it went to slash her but instead she fired her arm at it creating a smokescreen for her to get away "Oh ho I like your spirit However..."

Lelouch was looking at his phone "I'm outside my phone's range" he said Nathan just snorted "We are in the old subway lines I can smell it" Lelouch nodded "there heading to the ghettos exiting will be dangerous" Nathan nodded "it's okay we got this"

**Rivalz**

"Damn them leaving me behind and Nathan's bike makes this twice as bad"

**With Bartley**

"Ah ha" said a light blue haired man in a lab coat he was looking into Bartley's eyes right in his face. "Wh-Why do you know about it?!" demanded Bartley

"well, am I right" asked the man coyly "why you...!" Bartley was loosing his temper "you overdid it" the man pointed out "the terrorists stole something you and Prince Clovis were working on secretly. Retrieving it would be simple but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well if you let the terrorist go you'll find their hideout too" he then turned to a woman behind him "Congratulation your reasoning was bang on target" he said to her "she shyly replied "no I just thought it was strange..."

General Bartley had had Enough "Enough so what does the Special Corps want in all this" the man bowed saying "I'm saying I'd like to help with the cleanup" "Help?" said Bartley confused. The Man smiled " yes I want data"

"So what is it they stole anyway?" asked the woman Bartley straightened "Chemical weapons In other words... Poison gas."

**Shinjuku ghetto**

"The terrorists are hiding inside the subway system. Your mission is to find the weapon stolen by the terrorists. Investigate the old subway system in the Shinjuku Ghetto where the Elevens live call in as soon as you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us in the Royal Guard. you people may have the title of honorary Britannians now, but you were originally Elevens! The stench of these monkeys should be familiar to you! If you want to earn the right to carry weapons get some results! Here's your chance to show your loyalty to Britannia!" the captain of the Royal Guard spoke "yes my lord!" was the reply of the solders on the ground.

**Nathan and Lelouch**

The truck they were riding in suddenly came to a complete stop Nathan fell and bumped his had "fuck" he said Lelouch replied saying "was that an accident" Nathan just shrugged his shoulders the side doors to the truck opened and a Britannian solider who saw it called it in then seeing the two boys ran toward them and swung a kick at Lelouch "Lelouch get down" said Nathan as he blocked it with his own leg " A...A Britannian" said Lelouch

Said solder dropped his mask and said "Enough with the killing I can't believe you people would use poison gas! Don't play dumb" Nathan just stood between him an Lelouch and said " I'm telling you if there is any gas here it was Britannia that made it, right?!" the solder looked like he came to a realization "you two..." he said "You don't want more deaths?! Then destroy Britannia!" said Lelouch and Nathan together "Lelouch, Naruto" both boys immediately stiffened how did this solder know them or Nathans real name.

The solder took off his helmet " it's me Suzaku." Nathan and Lelouch gasped as memories flowed through their heads "You became a Britannia solder?" asked Lelouch "and you two? Don't tell me you're...!" Nathan replied "What are you saying?!"

then the spiked ball opened and Suzaku jumped and covered the other two's mouths with his breath mask and hand as light filled the truck and out of the ball came a girl who was bound with green hair and golden eyes "Its not poison gas" said Suzaku

**Kallen**

"Sorry in all the confusion I left my radio in my coat" said Kallen "its okay the Glasgow's systems are useable. Anyway were we right? A voice on the other end asked Kallen took a drink of water "yeah I think it's poison gas like our intelligence said" "And Nagata?" the voice asked worry evident "i don't know I think he made it underground." she said.

**Lelouch Nathan &amp; Suzaku**

"Answer us Suzaku Poison gas? This girl?" Nathan asked as he and Lelouch tried to undo her bindings "But that's what we were told in the briefing" explained Suzaku

a light flashed on and the Royal Guard stepped inside "Damn monkey Even an honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you've done!" said the captain of the Royal Guard flanked by nine men

Suzaku ran up to him "but I was told this was poison gas sir" He said "You have no right to protest" the Captain said

'we're in trouble this is definitely Poison, A deadly poison that will endanger Suzaku's Masters if it gets out' he thought as he and Nathan watched the scene before them unfold

"however in reward for your great achievements I'll be merciful. Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorists" the captian says as he hands Suzaku a gun

Suzaku turns around and states "they're not terrorists they're civvilians who got caught up in this" the Captain narrows his eyes "you little...! that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to Britannia?!" he yells "But... But I can't " Suzaku starts "What?" the captain says "I won't shoot civilians not them" as he face Lelouch and Nathan

"Then Die" as the captain puts a gun to his back and fires "Suzaku" yells Nathan and Lelouch

"you look like Britannian students but it's not your day after you've taken the girl kill the students!" said the Captain "Yes my Lord" was the Unanimous reply from the subordinates.

Inside the truck the male was using his last breath "God damned...Britannians... Long Live Japan" and with that he pushed a button destroying the truck in an explosion

**G1-Base Prince Clovis**

" They got away?! You call yourselves The Royal Guard?!" was the raving voice of General Bartley in the G1-Base Command Center "Forgive me my Lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards but the bedrock..." was the reply of the captain but was cu off by Bartley "Do you understand why I only told you people about this?!" "W-We'll continue the investigation!"

Prince Clovis sat on his Throne stating "The plan has moved to the next phase" Bartley looked shocked "But your Highness...!" "if knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal" interrupted prince Clovis he suddenly got serious and sat up "As Clovis third prince of the empire I order you Destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto"

**Shinjuku**

it was a massacre Knightmares tanks v-tols and solders cut-down everyone they could find in Shinjuku the old to young even babies were not spared from the cleansing of the ghetto Nathan could feel life force after life force snuffed out one after another.

"your enemies are garbage who can never become honorary Britannians wipe out every last one of them" was the general message throughout the army as they slaughtered thousands of innocents without remorse

"supervisor Jeremiah General Bartley wants you to take command of area 2.." a voice said but Jeremiah cut him off "He's got staff officers right? It's been ages since I've had this much fun on the front lines!"

Nathan Lelouch And the girl were running through the tunnels Nathan turned to his friend and said "it's gone to hell I can feel everyone dying up there there killing everyone" he was fighting back tears so was Lelouch they continued running until the girl tripped and fell Lelouch let it go "What the hell are you this chaos is all your fault isn't it?!" he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Nathan shaking his head "it's not her fault it's Britannia and this is why we have been preparing and planning for to destroy them now lets not fight and get out of here.

"not there" was the voice of the lab-coat wearing man his female assistant said "It looks like he's gone to the front line." "even though we brought Lancelot here?" he asked "what should we do?" she asked "we steamrolled our way here but we don't have a Devicer to use it

Lelouch and Nathan crawled up the stairs keeping the girl back "stay here" Lelouch said when they looked up they saw the Royal Guard shooting Civilians including a three year old girl crying over her mothers body it infuriated them

"well?" asked the Captain "only Elevens here sir." said the officer " you sure the exit comes out here?" the captain asked "yes sir it matches our map of the old city" was the officer reply then Nathan cursed as Lelouch's phone chose that time to ring the entire Royal guard turned on a dime toward the phone.

**Ashford Acadamey**

Shirley was just hung up on "That jerk Hung up onme!"

**Shinjuku**

Lelouch was up against the wall the girl and Nathan were held at gunpoint "An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end isn't it?" said the Captain " you people..." said Lelouch "still you did well... for a student as expected of a Britannian!However your Future ends right here." the captain says before aiming his gun both Nathan and the girl run to stop them though the girl makes it first with a yell of "don't kill him!" gets shot right in the head. "hey yells Lelouch as he goes for the girl Naruto stand next to him holding him from doing something stupid

"we were to bring her back alive if possible but... We'll tell our superiors the following. The Royal guard found the terrorists hideout and wiped them out However the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think Mr. Students 'what is this Suzaku... and now this girl... is this the end for us without having done a single thing in my life so easily... Nunnally...! ' thought Lelouch when the girls hand grabbed his Nathan jumped back from shock "you don't want it to end here, do you?" said the girl in his mind "what's..." said Lelouch

"you appear to have a reason for living." she said "the girl it can't be!" he said "if you had power you could live? I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for power you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and while you will live in the world of humans you will live unlike any other human a different providence a different time a different life the power of the king will isolate you. If you are prepared for it" Cut to a large man saying" the Ragnarok Connection the myth is beginning again" the images flashed through Lelouch's mind "very well I accept your contract"

Lelouch rose standing next to Nathan and spoke "Tell me how should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?" Nathan looked at his friend and nodded 'so it was showtime' he thought the captain pointed his gun "Are you some kind of Radical?" he said "Whats wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just two students or have you realized? The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves!" then he uncovered his eye The Geass showing Nathan saw it and smiled it was time for a new era he thought and activated his Kamigan but when the Royal Guard saw it the were frightened "what... are you two?!" Lelouch raised his hand forward and declared " I Lelouch Vi Britannia order you, All of you to... Die!" and with that the Geass activated and wrote the commands the Captain stated laughing raised his gun to his head along with the rest of the guard and said "yes Your Highness" and pulled the trigger all of them dying Nathan looked at them and said " well that was anti-climatic" with a deadpan stare Lelouch looked at Nathan and said " well than shall we begin" Nathan smirked "lets"

Well that was awesome so like I promised a new story a new age the pairing ids going to stay as I leave them so no begging for a harem. Also I know I'm not perfect so criticize as much as you want but flames are unappreciated now if any of you can guess Naruto/Nathan and Lelouch's Parring you will get a free internet cookie and a sneak peak at chapter Two just leave your answer in the review section as it is in creation expect it about a week from now. Also don't forget to ask any question and if you like it favorite it Have a good day but remember my words

Life is made up of the events we experience and those events are caused by the Choices we make Never say your not at fault

Singing off -Devastator1479


	2. 2:The White Knight Vs The Shadow Knight

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 2: The White Knight Vs. The Shadow Knight.**

The dead bodies littered the ground a mix of the Royal Guard and the Civilians they killed Nathan and Lelouch were standing there. Lelouch was looking at the dead girl on the ground "Tell me. What is it you wanted me to do? Why did you give me this strange power?" he asked when a rumble shook the warehouse.

Nathan and Lelouch both turned around and saw a Sutherland roll through a hole in the wall. The machine scanned the area inside a woman was sitting looking at a screen she see's the body of the former Royal Guard in shock she questions "Why are the Royal Guard all...?!" when she picks up Nathan and Lelouch. Pressing the speaker on her Knightmare she asks " What happened What's are Britannian students doing here?! Answer me or else I'll...!" With that she fires rounds above the boys heads not even fazing them "answer me!" she said

Lelouch turned to her "Come out of there at once!" he ordered activating his Geass "Who do you think you are?" she replied. Lelouch deactivated his Geass 'I see it doesn't work unless they see it directly' he thought.

He turned and raised his arms above his head with Nathan following suite "Our names are Alan and Robert Spacer Our father is a duke our I.D. Cards are in our breast pockets after you confirm our identities I ask for your protection" he said.

The woman got out of her Knightmare 'A duke this is my ride to Baroness' she thought "Keep your hands up I'll take out your I.D." she said walking over to them.

Lelouch activated his Geass "Now hand over your Knightmare to me" he Commanded. The woman handed over her gun and key "Understood Its number is XG2-IG2D4." she replied subserviently with that they left Nathan standing on the Knightmare's shoulder as they drove away.

The Woman finally coming to her senses looks around I...What did I...?!

**With Suzaku**

Having a bad day, are we?!" said the lab-coat man to a bandaged Suzaku "Lost your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi?" he said.

A confused Suzaku sat up wincing from pain "um... Where...?" he asked. the man replied "Hm? ah. Still in the Shinjuku ghetto" the man replied his female assistant added "With Prince Clovis near, it's probably the safest place there is. This is what protected you, Mr. Suzaku" she said holding an old pocket watch in front of him the man said "It deflected the bullet from inside of your protective suit." "Is it valuable" the woman asked concerned "Y-Yeah..." He replied.

"Elevens say that gods live inside of objects, don't you? I guess this one..." said the man Suzaku turned and asked "Are Lelouch and...?" he took a breath "What's the situation?" He asked

"It looks like the poison gas was released, they say their have been massive casualties among the Elevens." the man said solemnly the woman than said " They don't seem to have found the perpetrators yet."

Suzaku looked down "I see. Not yet..." he said the man than asked "Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame" Suzaku looked surprised "there's no way an Eleven would be made a Knight." he said the man held up a key "What if you could?" he stated

"Congratulations! The only Knightmare of its type in the world awaits you! Mount it and it'll all change you and your world" the man exclaimed "whether you want it to or not" the woman said.

**With Kallen**

A Britannian Tank was shooting at civilians when a Slash Harken came out of the ground and destroyed it "Damned Britannians! How dare they!" Kallen cried out "Kallen! The Glasgow can still move?!" a voice on the radio asked. "It's all right I'll play decoy! Ohgi you get the people here away! We have to make sure the only ones caught are us in the resistance!" she answered

The man was on a roof holding a radio "I know, but they've got us surrounded!" he replied.

**Ashford Academy**

A portable T.V was playing a sitcom in the girls locker room Shirley was putting on her Swimsuit when her Phone rang she Picked it up "Lulu? What have you been up to? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class you'll get held back..." she was interrupted by Lelouch "Are you near a TV?" He asked "A TV?" she questioned. "sorry this is Important." he said. She sighed "hang on. Sorry can I change the Channel?" she asked a girl at the table "Is there anything about Shinjuku?" He asked " Nothing on except stuff about traffic restrictions. They don't say why... You're gambling again aren't you? I told you before how dangerous that is!" she said

"yeah I know Oh and tell my little sister I'm going to be late coming home bye" he said and hung up the phone "Oh...! Why dose he always hang up on me like that?!" she yelled she tried calling him again but it would not go through " oh this again..."

**Lelouch Nathan**

" they covering it up?" said Nathan though his tone it was not a question just a statement

Lelouch answered "yep as long as they're trying to suppress this information it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements. In short they have to work with the pieces they now have on the board even so surrounded like this it'll be difficult to break through ourselves and trying for protection is a big nope" as he exited the Knightmare "hey Nathan how about our friends pay us back for dragging us into this fight" Nathan shrugged "I'm down give me the frequency your using" as he took out his own radio in a poof of white smoke. Lelouch nodded and Nathan got changed into his armor a black Katana in it's sheathe on his back. He would guard Lelouch for now

**Kallen**

Kallen was fighting for her life when suddenly two Sutherlands rolled up behind her "That Glasgow,huh" said Jeremiah one of the pilots as they shot at her she sped away leading them on a chase.

Her screen started Beeping "Only thirty minutes left!" she said when a voice came over her radio "The West entrance use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance!" "Who is this?! How do you know this code?!" she yelled

"It doesn't matter Who I am! If you want to win hen trust me!" the voice said. Kallen was shocked "Win?" she said

she followed the instructions and jumped onto the tracks with the two Sutherlands closing in on her "What do I do know" she asked the voice.

In the Sutherland behind her Jeremiah Laughed "pathetic Eleven... What kind of hunt is this if you just run away?

A train was coming along the opposite way on the tracks "Since you trusted me you get two win. Jump onto the train" said the voice with that Kallen leapt onto the train while one Sutherland tried to stop it " You think you can get trough that way?" he mocked "if that's your plan then... You go after the Glasgow" he said to the other Pilot the other Sutherland went to jump when he was cut in half by a wind blade and Jeremiah's wheels were shot off

"What Friendly fire...? What's your unit?!" he demanded his arm was shot off "Can it be... a terrorist?!" Jeremiah asked shocked. Now the Knightmare shot off his foot "you... You son of a...!" he raised his gun until Kallen's Knightmare went to tackle him he ejected out.

"You saved me! But how did you get a Sutherland?" she asked but there was nobody there " What? Where did he...?" she asked

"Hey Kallen! What was with that message before?" asked Ohgi running up to the Knightmare "Huh? He contacted you too? Kallen asked them. Ohgi nodded "Yeah! Yoshida's group should be here soon, too..." he started but was interrupted by his radio crackling.

You're the leader?" asked the voice "Huh? Yeah" Ohgi replied "The cargo of the train that's stopped there is my gift to you. They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them and win, then follow my orders." Kallen looked inside as the group opened the cargo car and gasped. Inside there were were two Sutherlands ready for use and Energy fillers.

"there's more in here" here too" were some cries from the group 'all this...?But how...?' she thought

"The woman in the Glasgow!" the voice shouted "Y-Yes!" she answered "Stay where you are. That unit's going to be used to run decoy." he stated "Under stood" she answered "your Energy filler status?" he asked " About fifteen minuets worth." she replied "alright then load in a new one. In 10 minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions." he said

**Lelouch Nathan**

up in a broken building Lelouch sat in his Knightmare while Nathan polished his blade leaning back against the wall "This is kind of nerve-wracking" Lelouch sighed "this is war you'll need all your determination and brains to win this one, unless you decide it's time to reveal our side." Nathan said. As he continued polishing his sword looking down at the scrool next to him waiting to unleash his Knightmare on the world.

**G1-Base**

"The terrorists are mixed among the general Eleven populace... and are mounting a bit of resistance against us but it hasn't affected our army's overwhelming superiority." spoke General Bartley to Prince Clovis "Of course it hasn't. Besides that..." the Prince stated Bartley nodded "Understood the gas capsule will be..." "just as the public thinks." interrupted Clovis "Yes. And we'll keep looking for the girl." said Bartley Clovis rubbed his temple "Yes. Dead or alive, you must find her."

**Ohgi**

" hey are you sure about this? Their I.F.F.s have been stripped you sure this isn't an enemy trap?" asked one guy " The other side has the total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps! You guys get to your assigned points too..." said Ohgi when the voice came "P-1 can you move? The fundamentals shouldn't be different from what you're used to." said the voice. Ohgi picked up the radio "Who are you? At least tell us your name." he said

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway if Q-1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands will be reaching you in twenty-three seconds. Probably two shoot them through the wall."

The one guy from earlier asked "What's he talking about?!" "Everyone' double-check your weapons." Ohgi said ignoring the one guy's protest.

**G1-base**

"Enemy spotted at F-31" said a solder "A feint? The monkeys play at being human..." Said Prince Clovis chuckling "Have Lazlo squad proceed straight in! Send in Eugen and Valerie! Have them strike from the rear"General Bartley Ordered

**Ohgi**

"3...2...1... fire!" Ohgi ordered the group fired their guns and shot up the two Knightmares behind the wall.

**G1-base**

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valarie, both lost" said a solder, Prince Clovis sat up "An ambush?" he asked.

**Lelouch and Nathan**

"An I.D. Signal can be a double-edged sword besides if the terrorists follow my commands, then I've virtually cleared the conditions here" he said "P-1 P-4 P-7! Move one hundred meters to the right and fire your Slash Harkens towards three o'clock." he ordered

**Ohgi**

"All right! Do what the voice says, people!" Ohgi yelled that guy muttered "Dammit what else can we do?" he said "Aren't you moving yet P-5?" the voice questioned "Quit calling me that!" he yelled with that they fired the Slash Harkens at enemy Knightmares.

**G1-base**

"Enemies sighted moving towards G-28!" said a solder " Send Lazlo squad...I mean Glaube after them!" Bartley ordered 'Is it possible the terrorists have gotten our forces' weaponry?!' Prince Clovis thought then a beep

"Sir Glaube has ejected Frame has been lost!" a solder said "Change codes! They're intercepting our transmissions!" Bartley ordered "We have Four times already!" the solder replied "Do it again this failure is unacceptable!" said an enraged Bartley

"Hello there" said Lab-coat man "What is it?! We're in the middle of an operation!" Bartley said "Then It's time to deploy the A.S.E.E.C's Special weapon." the man said "This Isn't the time!" Prince Clovis said while this was going on more and more units were being lost "We just lost Lazlo squad!" said a solider "Now! Bring up Quincy's Squad!" commanded prince Clovis Bartley turned "Your Highness if we do that we break the encirclement." "You may reinforce the gap with units from the ones Guarding me. We're certain that the enemy has his forces right here." Prince Clovis said

**Lelouch Nathan**

"well now They've made an even stupider move than I expected" Nathan looked up " what they do" he asked "they broke formation" they both chuckled

"Q-1 your map is accurate, right?" he asked Kallen "Right for the old town but without any current landmarks..." she answered "It'll do."

**G1-Base**

All right, now send Bertz and the others in as well surround them and concentrate our forces there for the enemy's main force is where the center dot is! Finish them" "Prince Clovis Said when the dot disappeared nothing was there "what? The enemy isn't there?!" he asked shocked and then a red circle appeared on the battle-map destroying every unit it touched as it expanded. "Who... Who in God's name an I fighting?! Can he be even better than Tohdoh" he asked scared "Lloyd" he yelled at the Lab-coat man "Oh? Yes your Highness?" Lloyd asked " can it win? Will your toy beat them?" Asked Prince Clovis "Your Highness... Please call it Lancelot." Lloyd answered.

**Suzaku**

"Advanced unit weapon Z-Zero-One Lancelot, now activating. Lancelot, Activating releasing hatch. Z-Zero-One Lancelot, stand by for activation. Pallet extension Initiating. " said a voice

Lloyd's female assistant asked Suzaku "Did you read the Manual?" "more or less" he responded "Well done you scored in the top class in the simulator." she said "Look... about what you said before..." he started "It's possible but the possibility's close to zero" she said " but not actually zero right" he replied " I'm afraid that's true still I don't want you doing anything reckless the new system doesn't have an escape mechanism installed" she said " right I understand Miss Cécile." he said.

The tarp flew off the Knightmare showing white with a gold trim " this is it?" he asked "Right The experimental weapon developed by us... in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot The world's first Seventh generation Knightmare Frame" she said.

"All right Suzaku shall we proceed with the Initial start-up?" asked Lloyd "Initial start-up Proceeding from phase twenty equipping energy filler" Cécile said

" Confirm per-start Energy filler at normal output thirty seconds to reach Critical Voltage Core luminous shifting phase Yggdrasil Drive..." a man said "Devicer set up confirming entry of Devicer to Z-ZERO-ONE Individual I.D. Registration completed confirm establishment of man-machine interface Yggdrasil resonance confirmed Rejection response weak Devicer stress response weak. All readings nominal" said Cécile "It's all going according to the data so far." said Lloyd " all green status of back up tactical bank authorized secondary confirmation given" a man said the Knightmare got in position to launch "Lancelot... M.E. Boost" said Suzaku "Lancelot...LAUNCH!" yelled Cécile.

The Lancelot took off towards the Ghetto "It's better than the manual said! With this..." Suzaku said

"Huh whats that? It doesn't look like a Suther.. " said the guy with Ohgi as he saw a white Knightmare approaching until it destroyed his Knightmare.

**Lelouch Nathan**

"Another push and the checkpoint will fall..." said Lelouch but then a distress call came "This is B-group! Confirm signs of enemy!" "hm? Reinforcements? Real battle is different isn't it?" he pondered "Status" he asked "everyone ejected but they took out four units in no time at all!" the man said "Number of enemies?" Lelouch asked "One Just One! I think it's a new model. Never seen anything like... ahhh" the man screamed he hears the rest fighting

"what the bullets are bouncing off it?" he asked "yeah what do we do? Ishida!" " all units retreat back I'm sending in my personal Knight!" he looks at Nathan and says "they have a new model take it out!"

Nathan smirked since you asked so nicely he swung is Katana around and slid it in its sheathe across his back he picked up the scroll bit his thumb and wiped the blood on it and in a giant poof of smoke appeared inside it was a Knightmare completely black with orange trim was six meters tall it had the same Katana on Nathan's back sized to fit bandits on it's head was a hat like a rounded triangle with the Kanji for Kage on it.

Nathan got inside the Hatch and started it up "See you later Lelouch with that he sunk into the ground.

**Lancelot**

Lancelot was destroying Knightmare after Knightmare until they all started to pull back "What's going on where are they all going?" he asked then he saw it a Black and Orange Knightmare two meters taller than the Lancelot with its arms crossed a giant Katana was on it's back "so this is the little upstart that has forced me to come out here and play" the black Knightmare stated

"why do you side with the terrorists!" Suzaku yelled "No I side with my people not the ones who committed genocide against them!" Nathan Yelled and charged moving a high speeds takes out his Katana and swipes at Lancelot which blocked it with it's shields Kage jumped back and said started to make hand-signs **Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu ** it raised it's hands to it's mouth and out came a giant ball of flames toward the Lancelot which jumps away.

When the smoke clears there is nothing there then without warning the Lancelot was grabbed from the legs and dragged underground up to It's elbows Kage rose from the ground in front of it "That should hold you" He said and then they heard the announcement for the ceasefire " See you later kid next time be on the right side" and then in a poof of smoke he disappeared.

**5 Minuets earlier with Lelouch **

"With Nathan taking care of that Knightmare I'm going to head for Clovis" he rolled all the way to the G-1 Base

After he acquired an outfit he walked to the to the transport "Halt Where's your I.D.? This is Price Clovis's personal transport" a solder said "At the last checkpoint and you're as lightly guarded as I planned" Lelouch said "P...Planed" said the solder "Yes now I'd like you to let me pass." Lelouch said with his Geass activated "I see understood" said the solder" and Lelouch walked by

**With Ohgi and Kallen **

"Where is the guy we've been talking to?" said Ohgi from Kallen's Knightmare Shoulder "I don't Know He hasn't answered he might be dead"

when they arrived in a civilian bunker full of scared people Kallen left her Knightmare and walked with Ohgi when all of a sudden the doors burst open and a unit came inside guns pointed at them "so this is where you Elevens scurried of to. Prepare to fire!" one of the solders said the others aimed their guns at the civilians he was about to give the order when

"Attention all forces! Cease fire at once! In the name of Clovis La Britannia, third prince and Royal Viceroy of Area Eleven you are so ordered all forces cease fire at once you shall also cease all destruction of buildings here! All casualties either Britannian or Eleven shall be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"

**Lelouch**

"Satisfied?" asked Prince Clovis "yes well done." Said Lelouch "What now? A round of songs? Or perhaps a nice game of chess" asked the Prince.

"now that has a familiar ring." said Lelouch taking off the helmet "Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me. Of course I always won." Lelouch said "What?" Prince Clovis asked "Remember? At the Aries Villa?"

"You...Who are you?!" Prince Clovis asked "It's been a long time big brother." Lelouch said while stepping into the light " The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and the seventeenth in line to the imperial throne. Lelouch Vi Britannia at your service."

"Lelouch?! But I thought..." Prince Clovis started "That I was dead?" Lelouch said kneeling "I have returned your Highness. To change everything."

Well I finished that one quicker than I thought I would so I have decided that the contest shall be extended another chapter and to those anonymous reviews I'm sorry but if I can't p.m. you you can't enter so sorry any way. Also don't forget to ask any questions you have, critiques and any reviews you may have and please tell me how my first fight scene was. and if you like it favorite it and Have a good day

Signing off-Devastator1479


	3. 3: The False Classmates

Well Hey everybody these chapters are moving quite fast I must say I have been hearing complaints and complements and must clear some things up.

This story is going to be cannon a lot until chapter eight then it starts to break off slowly I'm sorry if you do not have any patience but this can not be rushed.

Second Nathan Drake is not an OC it is the Alias that Naruto goes under so he can work with Lelouch and not be attacked.

Also game over the Parings have been revealed it is

Naruto/Nathan:Milly Ashford

Lelouch:C.C.

Sorry but nobody won this one but good try some were close and got one or the other but never both that being said have fun with them

Thank you my supporters you guys make this worth it

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 3:The False Classmates**

Lelouch pointed his handgun in Clovis's face "I...I'm so glad, Lelouch! I heard you died during the capture of Japan." Prince Clovis said Shaking in fear for his life "What good news that you're alive! Why don't you come back to the homeland with me?" he asked.

"You intend to use me as a tool of diplomacy again?" questioned Lelouch "It seems you've forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place." he said

Clovis looked like he just shat his pants "Right. Because my mother was killed." said Lelouch.

**Flashback**

inside of a fancy room a bunch of windows were shot up Blood spilling down the stairs "Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but she was originally a commoner. No doubt the other empresses held her in contempt. Even so... Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists... You people killed my mother!" yelled Lelouch in anger.

**Flashback end**

"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't" Yelled Clovis backing away from Lelouch "Tell me what you Know. No one can lie to me now! Who killed her?!" demanded Lelouch activating his Geass

"Schneizel, the second prince, and Cornelia,Clovis said in a trance "They're the ringleaders?" asked Lelouch. When Clovis didn't respond Lelouch sighed "That's all you know, huh?" with that he released his Geass.

Clovis jumped "It... It wasn't me, I swear! I didn't kill her! I didn't have her killed!" he yelled in mortal fear "I understand." Lelouch responds Clovis calmed down "However..." Lelouch says stepping forward putting the gun in Clovis's face point blank.

"No, don't! We may have different mothers but I'm still your brother!" screamed Clovis "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." and with that he pulled the trigger.

**Ashford Academy**

"Wake up Lelouch, Nathan you were asleep just now! Your hand stopped moving Lelouch and Nathan your drooling" said Milly as she bopped them over the head with a piece of paper

"So? You don't have to beat us up about it!" Lelouch said Nathan nodded in agreement "yeah it's rude" he said

"it's punishment for you two ditching me with the bikes before" said Rivalz "No one asked you" said Nathan "Yeah that's right what were you guys up to yesterday" said Shirley suspiciously looking at the Duo "uh, nothing" they said together scratching the backs of their heads.

"All right, all right, all right! I won't allow you four to change the subject! If we don't review the club activity budget now, there won't be a budget for anything, will there?" Said Milly.

A meek voice came from the computer "And if that happens..." "the equestrian club will be pissed they'll come busting in here again!" interrupted Rivalz a Horse passing by made everyone jump "Rivalz can't you take being a student council member more seriously?" questioned Milly palming her roll of paper. Shirley looked up "You should have reminded us about the deadline a day earlier." she said "I'd have preferred a day later" laughed Rivalz "and I'd prefer to go back to sleep" said Nathan "GUTS!" yelled Milly everyone jumped at the mad look in her eyes "casting your Guts! Spell again" Rivalz asked.

"Yup. Don't you want to work harder now?" she asked "A fake spell like that will never work." said Lelouch then they heard a rustling of papers and saw Nathan working like a possessed man Milly pumped a fist in the air "Yes It works" she exclaimed.

"I swear Milly thinks she has Magic powers thanks to you Nathan why did you start to work like that" complained Shirley "Who cares we've finished the budget plan early so let's not complain." Said Rivalz as they walked into the class when they heard the students talking about Shinjuku and poison gas "Shinjuku?" Shirley questioned an entering Lelouch.

" I phoned you about it yesterday I was hearing about it in real time from a friend of mine" he responded. Everyone then started yelling about dead Elevens Nathan stood next to Lelouch "wondering why they haven't said anything yet?" he whispered Lelouch nodded then got sick and ran to the restroom Nathan following "You know the reason as well as I do they're looking for a scapegoat." said Nathan while Lelouch was cleaning his face "I'm more sensitive than I thought" Lelouch said. Nathan shook his head "Nope just means your still human can't have you going crazy on me can I" he said "Lelouch just chuckled "nope guess you can't" he said.

**Jeremiah**

a white car was driving on the road "That ex-bureaucrat's response is tepid at best" said Jeremiah the woman next to him asked "You mean General Bartley?" "The murderer broke into high-security areas twice such a perfunctory inspection won't find him!" Jeremiah said "Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is dead, we Pure-bloods can..." She started but was stopped by a finger to her lips "I'll give the directions. Wait till I've gotten everyone on our side." he said.

**Lelouch and Nathan**

Nathan and Lelouch were walking back into the class when they heard a yell "Kallen! It's been ages! Are you okay?" a female voice said Lelouch and Nathan rounded the corner to see a red head surrounded by some other girls "Is that who I think it is" asked Lelouch Nathan could only nod as they watched the girls surround the poor redhead.

Rivalz came up behind them " whatcha looking at guys dose Lelouch have a crush?" he asked "nah it's rare she hasn't been here since the term started" Lelouch responded.

"Kallen Stadtfeld I hear she isn't well. She was barley in school last year, too. Still her grades are at the top of the class. Since she's a daughter of the Stadtfeld family, she's got wealth and a gentle disposition. Man you have high standards!" explained Rivalz. "It's not like that." said Lelouch but Rivalz added "Oh don't hide it! She's a touch too sheltered, if you ask me."

Kallen was sitting with some other female students when a bee appeared sending all the girls but her running and screaming when she reached behind a bush "What's a bee doing in here I wonder if there's a hive nearby." she said bored

until she got pissed and karate chopped the bee in half "Oh, this pisses me off! I wish I didn't have to act like a freaking invalid!" she raged and then turned to see Lelouch and Naruto 'Crap they saw me!' "c...can I help you?" she asked.

"Answer my questions." Lelouch said activating his Geass "Were you the pilot of that Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday?" he asked you could hear Nathan face-palm behind him muttering about stupid questions "Yes" was the response " why are you a terrorist?" he asked "Because I'm Japanese. Although I am technically half-Britannian" she responded shocking Lelouch out of his Geass and making Nathan raise a brow ' interesting she has almost completely renounced her Britannian heritage in favor of her Japanese I wonder how many do the opposite'

"um... Did you guys want something" asked Kallen out of the Geass trance "no we are done here" said Lelouch as he started to walk away when " right Just to be sure... Don't say anything about what happened in Shinjuku." he said activating his Geass again.

"What do you mean Shinjuku? What makes you mention that?" Kallen asks Nathans eyes widen and grabs Lelouch to pull him away Lelouch pulled back and tried again "Go back to your classroom!" he commanded "Only if you answer!" she demanded.

Nathan was getting into a fighting position when "Lulu Kallen Nathan! We have to go to the science prep room next Get a move on!" Shirley yelled waving from the window. Nathan and Lelouch turned to each other "Crap! We've got to set up the experiment equipment!" they both yelled and ran off.

'It didn't work? But...' thought Lelouch**.**

**That Night**

"What shall we do? They may be late again tonight ." said a dark haired maid to a young girl in a wheelchair "I'll wait. He said we'd eat dinner together." said the young girl. The woman was busy folding a piece of paper. "Look it's all done." she said and handed it to the girl who wrapped her hands around it "a bird?" she asked "Right. It's a crane." the woman said

"Amazing Japanese people are so skilful!" said the young girl. This made the young woman laugh when the young girl frowned she asked "Miss Nunally?" and turned to where she saw Lelouch and Nathan walk through the door "Sorry we're so late. We got lost on the road of life." said Nathan smiling "Welcome home guys!" said a happy Nunnally.

**Bartley**

" As you already know the project was a complete failure. Consequently I am disbanding this research center." said the general to a group of scientists "Wha...?! But...!" they said stunned "I've set up a place in Narita for you. Move everything out there. While none of us remember doing so the fact is that I and the other staff officers left Prince Clovis on his own I'll very likely be recalled to the homeland to take responsibility for that If his Majesty learns that this experiment... has proceeded without his knowledge when I do...!" the general said "Understood sir! We'll make preparations as fast as we can.

**Ashford Academy **

Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about Origami. When you fold a piece of paper over and over you can make birds, boats and all sorts of things!" said Nunnally talking so fast spilling food on her face " Lelouch noticed and wiped it of "You really don't have to talk so fast I'm not going anywhere." he said "Thank you Big brother" she said Nathan just smiled at the scene reminding him of his little sister 'I wonder how Yurei was doing about now' he thought with a sad smile he was snapped out of his thought when Nunnally said something about wishes and cranes he really wasn't listing. Until Lelouch asked what she wished for "I wish the world was a gentle place" she said that made him smile 'just like Yurei, just like her.' he thought with that he got up and took his dish to his room he had plans to finish. He could do this he had to.

**The next day**

" This is the only weapon I have right now and I don't know how to use it." Lelouch said to Nathan "well by the looks of it so far what we know you need direct eye-contact and it looks like you can only use it once a person but when you use it that person becomes an obedient slave" Nathan counted off Lelouch nodded his head. "looks like it." said Lelouch.

**Kallen**

"So how's life at your dear old school?" asked Ohgi over the phone "Stifling. I had history class yesterday. Look maybe I should head back to you" she responded "No, the army's on high alert now. Stay there and let things cool down." said Ohgi "But what about the voice on the radio?" asked Kallen "You can't go looking for a voice. Besides... Naoto would be happy your a student again. Forget what happened in Shinjuku for now. I'll contact you again later." he said before he hung up Kallen closed up her phone when she remembered Lelouch asking her about Shinjuku "Is it possible that was his voice? And the other kid piloting that black and orange Knightmare?" she said to her self.

She spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out trying to match his voice but her memory kept failing her not being able to remember how the voice sounded.

Lelouch saw her staring at him through a mirror and found out she suspected something he looked at Nathan who nodded they had to bite this in the bud quickly.

**Bartley's Convoy**

In a truck surrounded by Knightmares and a tank was a coffin with the Britannian Flag resting over it "And the research center?" Bartley asked "It was transferred to Narita last night." a voice responded " I see. Forgive me, Your Highness." Bartley said.

**Ashford Academy **

"Say Lulu, we're about to head over to..." Shirley stated "Sorry. Maybe next time." Lelouch Interrupted as he walked over to Kallen Nathan right behind him "Would you come with us, please? I'd like to talk to you" he said shocking everyone in the room. Even more so when she got up and responded "yes, I was expecting you'd ask me to but leave your muscle here" as she nodded towards Nathan.

**Bartley's Convoy**

General Bartley's Personal guard of Sutherlands was destroyed by the Pure-bloods "Do you Understand our determination now?!" yelled Jeremiah from his Knightmare ripping off the roof of the truck carrying Bartley B-But, I told you...!" cowered the portly general "You don't remember. You still cling to that pathetic excuse of yours?!" said Jeremiah fully taking off the roof of the truck.

"Ask the others! If you want testimony..." yelled Bartley Jeremiah looked down from his Knightmare "Ducking the blame! You're a disgrace! I won't allow you to remain at His Highness's side any longer!" He said angered.

**Ashford Academy**

"I never knew there was anyplace like this in the school" said Kallen "It's the clubhouse for use by the student council It was built large enough to host a formal dance." Informed Lelouch.

"And we won't be disturbed in here?" she asked "Exactly." he said until they heard yells of something being found and saw Shirley Nina Nathan and Rivalz on the balcony.

That is when Milly showed up with a cart of food in an apron "Looks great Milly" "it's awesome" were some of the yells from up on the balcony.

"What is all this." asked Lelouch "Didn't you bring her here because you knew?" asked Milly " It's because we're letting Kallen into the student council. My grandfather asked us to." said Milly "The school principal?" asked Lelouch "Yeah. He says it would be hard for her to participate in regular club activities because of her health problems." she answered before turning to Kallen "Oh! I'm Milly, the council president. How do you do?" she asked "oh uh it's a pleasure to meet you."

The group of four from the Balcony walked down "I'm Rivalz, the secretary if there is anything you don't understand just ask me." He greeted "I'm Shirley and I'm also in the swim club. How do you do?" she said "Nathan and I'm the treasurer mostly because if I left it to these blokes, we'd have been broke long ago"he said placing his hand in front of him "And I'm Nina" said a brunette shyly "um, uh, a pleasure." said Kallen when a wheelchair rolled up behind them "Um, excuse me shirley but could you put these on the table for me?" asked Nunnally "Oh thanks Nunna" said Shirley as she ran over to help the young girl.

"This is Lelouch's little sister." said Milly "I'm in the middle school group so I'm not in the student council." Nunnally said "That's okay you're an associate member, right?" said Rivalz "It's a pleasure to meet you Kallen." She said. "It's a Pleasure for me, too" Kallen responded.

That is when Rivalz brought out a bottle of Champange "Okay then! First shall we drink a toast?" he asked "Student Council members can't drink "Said Nina "Loosen up guys" Rivalz said starting to pop off the cork until Shirley grabbed at him and he tossed it at Lelouch who fell popping the cork in kallen's dirrection but was stopped by Nathan but the relased Champange still covered her

**Showers **

'That's why I hate Britannians fro crying out loud' Kallen thought to herself until she heard a knock "It's Lelouch I brought a change of clothes." He said from the other side of the door "You can come in the curtain's closed." she said.

He walked in carrying a set of clothes "Um sorry about this they can be a little too lively sometimes." he said while looking away embaressed "It's not bad to just have fun once in a while." she said he left the clothes in a basket You mind if you change into some of my clothes for now?" he asked

"Don't wory about it. That was fast you went all the way to the boys' dorm and back?" she responded "I live here me Nathan and Nunnaly It'd be hard for my sister to live in the dorms and Nathan has been with us forever he's like familly so the school principal let's us live here as a favor." he said "I see" she said "anyway..." he started "wait" she called "can you hand me that pouch over there?" she asked "sure" he said as he picked it up he put his hand in the shower to hand it to her when his wrist was grabbed

"You're livlier than I expected" he said "were you in Shinjuku that day?" she demanded "what do you mean?" he asked " don't play dumb!" she snapped "Why did you mention Shinjuku?" she asked "Is there sothing wrong with Shinjuku?" he asked "Don't Answer my question with a question! Is the answer yes or no? I don't want to hear anything else!" she said raising her voice when the phone rang "If I don't answer that someone will come. All right" he said and then picked up the phone "Hello Ashford Academy student council. No I'm... oh It's for you" he said holding out the phone "he says you'll know him if you talk to him" he said she took the phone " hello?" she asked

"I'm glad you're alive and well Q-1" the voice said her eyes widened 'was I wrong' she thought "the day after tomorrow at 16:00 the obsevation deck of the old Tokyo Tower Come alone." the voice said "Who are you?! Haow did you arrange that cease-fire order?!" she demanded when the phone hung up " hey don't hang up on me" she yelled "What do you mean cease-fire order? Sounds like you have some pretty dangerous friends." Lelouch said Kallens eyes widened forgetting about him "It's a game right? On the Net right?" he asked "Yeah thats it it was agame I played being shut in at home" she said

"That's what I was saying before that bit about how you shoulden't talk about Shinjuku there are guys who'd intentionally show a person like you footage of that stuff. Um by the way... I can see you" he said.

She turned around "huh" and saw the curtain wide open squelling she closed the curtain Lelouch walked past Nathan "Is she convinced?" Nathan asked lelouch nodded "good we are going over this plan of yours tonight in our room I think there needs to be adjustments" Nathan said "Why" Lelouch said. "remember I said they were waiting for a scapegoat? Well they found one." Nathan said "Who" said Lelouch Nathan dropped his head "It's Suzaku" Lelouch's eyes widened.

Well guys it looks like that is the end of this chapter I thank those that review favorite and follow this story you are the reason I update as much as I do please do not flame me for the parrings and yes Milly is going to have a role in how this war takes shape.

Singning off-devastator1479


	4. 4: Their names are Zero and Kage

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 4: Their names are Zero and Kage.**

**With Suzaku**

There was a handgun laying on the interrogation table "Do you know anything about this weapon, Suzaku Kururugi? It was the one used to assassinate Prince Clovis. The barrel striations confirm this. I also took the liberty of investigating. You're the son of Japan's last prim minister, aren't you? You had plenty of motive." Jeremiah said.

"You've made some sort of mistake! I've never seen that gun in my life!" He said before having the chair kicked out of him making him fall to the ground "Your fingerprints showed up on it. You're also suspected of murdering members of the royal guard. Admit it. Do it now and you'll be judged as an honorary Britannian instead of as an Eleven." said Jeremiah.

" I didn't do it!" Suzaku said stubbornly until he was knocked out by a kick to the face.

**Lelouch Nathan**

Lelouch was tucking Nunnally into bed "That was Suzaku they mentioned before on the news wasn't it?" she asked him "Yeah. It looks like Suzaku's still alive." he said "Yeah. We've been apart since the war ended. Even we... Big brother?" she asked "What?" he said "that news wasn't true, was it?" "It wasn't. Suzaku would never do anything like that It's some kind of mistake." said Lelouch he grabbed her hand "Yes... it must be." she said. Lelouch turned out the light and walked to his room he found Nathan sitting at the bed waiting for him.

"so what is it you think we should change" Lelouch asked Nathan sitting on his own bed facing him "first things first we need to tell them about your Geass. If they find out later then we are getting stabbed in the back" Nathan said in a no nonsense tone. Lelouch's eyes widened " what makes you think they'd trust us then." he said Nathan closed his eyes "give them information about the one time use and memory gaps and the eye contact needed so you have the excuse for the mask" he suggested Lelouch nodded "it seems sound what else."

Nathan sat up and walked over to his laptop "I was doing some snooping on Britannians systems and I found a truckload of dirt on Britannia I say we light it up for all to see I can highjack the Television waves from my Knightmare and lead some mistrust between Britannia and it's citizens" Lelouch looked at some of the smiles and smirked "I think I know how to pull this off. Have four generics battle ready." he said Nathan nodded " got it anything else. You think we need." he asked Lelouch shook his head "nope but it's time to begin stage one of this plan." He said.

**The Next day**

" This was truly painful incident. We have lost our beloved and respected Prince Clovis, viceroy of area Eleven. However we must bear this sadness. We must take strength from it!" said Principal Ashford.

**Lloyd**

Lloyd was standing in front of an unearthed Lancelot "who do you think built that black Knightmare Cécile it was able to outclass the Lancelot in every way we need to make modifications" asked Lloyd pacing back and forth "we need to get that Suzaku kid back to but with Pure bloods in charge that's never going to happen" he yelled almost pulling out his hair Cécile watched on worried as her boss almost pulled his head off her shoulders.

**Ashford Academy**

"Pure bloods?" asked Shirley "They say that only pure blood Britannians should serve in the Britannian military." he explained "Lelouch Nathan what are you guys up to later? We shouldn't waste a day off from classes, and people have been asking for a rematch..." asked Rivalz to be interrupted by Shirley " Don't you dare go gambling!" "Gimme a break" said Rivalz "She's right me and Nathan are done with that. We've found better opponents" Lelouch said "What? What do you mean?" Shirley asked Lelouch "let me in guys come on" Rivalz Pleaded Lelouch and Nathan laughed.

**Old Tokyo Tower**

Kallen was looking at pictures from Japan's war against Britannia Ohgi and the rest were nearby 'Tokyo Tower, 16,00 hours. Why here of all places?' she thought "it was Suzaku Kururugi who called us" a guy said to Ohgi "don't jump to conclusions" Ohgi said "But he might have been arrested after he called Kallen" the guy said.

When a voice on the intercom "Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy a lost item has been turned in for you. Please come to the service counter on the observation deck floor I repeat for the following visitor..."

Kallen at the service counter was handed a cell-phone by the service lady "you sure this is yours?" the woman asked Kallen took the phone and nodded "Y-Yes! Thank you so much." she said walking away.

"It's so true! Things turned out so well thanks to Prince Clovis. Thanks to Britannia we've been able to rebuild so quickly!" Ohgi said until Kallen got a phone call in which the caller I.D. Said ZERO "Zero?" she questioned "yes? Hello?" she said as she answered the phone Ride the outer tracks of loop line number 5. Bring your friends." said the voice.

**Jeremiah**

"His Highness's memorial program was handled very well. A bit too weepy for my tastes but..." Jeremiah said to a blonde reporter "Your Excellency the masses enjoy a tearjerker." he said "Spoken like a true TV man. Still I acknowledge your skills you did well in the short time you had. One would almost think you were expecting His Highness to die."

Jeremiah said "I'm afraid it's quite common to have memorial programs prepared for important people." the reporter said "For me as well?" Jeremiah questioned "After this, we may make one for you, Your Excellency." said the reporter said bowing. "Meaning I wasn't important enough to rate one until now. How honest of you!" said Jeremiah "I'm afraid so." said the reporter.

"Feel like joining the army? We have a need for information officers." said Jeremiah "I have to admit that I'm not up to that job. It's not for me." said the reporter.

Jeremiah raised his eyebrow " You prefer a civilian network? No matter I have another to ask of you. Tomorrow night, Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court martial." he said the reporter quickly responded "Let's get a lot of patriotic Britannians to line the roadside. " he said "It's helpful that you catch on so quickly." he said before turning to the woman next to him "Be sure his face can be seen clearly in the convoy" he said "Lord Jeremiah there are some among the Elevens... who have made Private Kururugi out to be a hero, some groups may even be thinking of freeing him." she said.

"I'll be providing security personally in my Sutherland. If any troublemakers show up, I'll execute them on the spot!"

**Number 5 Train**

The train was running Kallen was staring intently at phone around her no one was moving when all of a sudden the phone rang "Hello?" she said "face forward and look to your right what do you see?" the voice said "The Britannians' city a stolen city built on our sacrifices" she said "now look left" the voice said "I see our city the city Britannia made by squeezing us dry." she said "Good answer all right come to the front car" he said.

She closed the phone and the guys followed after her going towards the front car which they found empty but for two people with their backs turned to them "Was it you?" she asked "this isn't a trap is it?" one of the guys asked asked

"Tell us was it you two in Shinjuku was the cease-fire order your doing too?" Kallen asked then both turned around at the same time one had a high collared Cloak with a mask that had a singular tinted full-face lens.

The other was more ready for battle wearing Armour in plates covering his legs arms and chest all black with orange trim and black long-sleeve shirt under it cargo pants and combat boot and a bandana on his head a Katana rested on his back and a porcelain mask in the shape of a snarling fox on his face.

"Well what are your Impressions of this tour of the settlement" asked the Cloaked one "we wanted you to have a true appreciation of them of the settlement and the ghetto" said the one with the sword.

"Yes there's a difference between us and the Britannians! A desperate difference! That's why we fight as the resistance!" Ohgi said.

"Your wrong." the Cloaked one said. The one with the sword looked at him "Terrorism will not defeat Britannia!" he said "Defeat?" said Ohgi "Terrorism is merely a childish nuisance." said the one in the coat. The four looked insulted "Don't mistake your enemy. It isn't the Britannian people but the Britannian Government itself. What you need to do is fight a war! Without involving the civilians! Make up your minds! Take the path of righteousness!" he said.

Kallen looked mad "Don't be absurd! It's easy to say whatever you want! As if we could trust someone who won't even show us their own faces" she said the others shouting in agreement.

The Cloaked figure took a deep breath "I won't show you my face but not because I don't want to but for your own protection" he said "our protection?" she asked the figure nodded " yes you see I have a power to control the minds of people with jut eye contact how do you think nobody stopped you on the train they were under the power of my Geass it is why I won't take off my mask so I don't control you my partner here also has some shades for you that have tested to block my Geass we are trusting you with them" he said. Kallen and the guys took a step back until Ohgi stepped forward "so you trust us with this what do you want in return?" he questioned as he took a pair of the glasses they were just like ordinary glasses with a red tint on the front.

"We simply want your trust and support of taking down Britannia." the one with the sword answered. "If you trust us we will show you that the impossible is no longer so" the cloaked one said extending his hand towards the group Ohgi walked forward and hesitated only for a moment before he took the hand and shook it. A change in the winds was coming whether it was good or bad was still left to the jury.

**That Night **

" Any moment. Any moment now! Just look at the crowds lining the route. All of them waiting for the man accused of killing Prince Clovis! Waiting for honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi to pass by! Waiting for the former Eleven!" said the announcer.

"Camera five's slow. Charles? Have you got your crowd set up? Huh? The studio? Let 'em wait. There's no delay. Everything's going as planned Here he comes." said the Blonde haired reporter.

"I... I can see it! It's Kururugi the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi will be here soon" said the announcer as the Convoy appeared people yelled insults and threw things at the chained Suzaku. The insults just got louder and harsher while he sat there and took it when a voice came on the radio to Jeremiah.

"Acting Consul Jeremiah!" it said "What is it?" he responded "A vehicle is approaching the main highway from Third Street. We let it pass as instructed but... " it said "Do you think the vehicle belongs to the terrorists" Jeremiah said "Well sir,... It's Prince Clovis's car" he said "The Prince's Never mind This guy is a joker let him through to us!" Jeremiah said "All forces Halt" he yelled. The entire convoy stopped.

Soon a car came into sight with the Britannian flag on it but if one were to take a closer look they would see that it was really held together by duck-tape and dreams "Get out you who dare to spoil his Highness' transport!" yelled Jeremiah the the flag burnt away showing the Cloaked figure on top of the car "I am... Zero!" he said shocking everyone the Television announcers were going crazy.

"had Enough Zero? Your little show is at an end!" said Jeremiah shooting into the air as several more Sutherlands dropped in around the fake transport "Now then first you can remove that mask." said Jeremiah.

Zero's Hand went to his mask and then shot into the air and snapped suddenly the Knightmares next to the transport Disappeared and were replaced by five Black Knightmares two of them were sleek and armed to the teeth built for speed over defense the other two were bulky and had large Armour all over with large weapons and explosives probably built for damage and last was Kage whose Hatch append as the back of the truck popped open revealing the spiked ball.

"What?" yelled Jeremiah "Lord Jeremiah that's..." the murmurings of the crowd got larger and more frantic Jeremiah raised his gun "You'll shoot me? I think you Know what'll happen if you try." said zero "Very well what are your demands?" asked Jeremiah "we want Kururugi" zero said "Absurd this man is charged with High treason... for the murder of Prince Clovis! I can't hand him over!" Jeremiah responded "No you're mistaken Jeremiah He isn't the murder. The man who killed Clovis... was me!" Zero said the crowd was shocked for the single Eleven you'll save the lives of many Britannians I don't think it's such a bad deal for you." the Knightmares on Zero's side all raised their weapons as the Knightmares on Jeremiah's "Are you sure about this? You want the public to know about Orange" Zero said then he pressed a button and the capsule opened up showing a projector. "I think it is time for Britannian citizens to know about the Government they have been serving.

Kage pressed a button and the feed was blasted over every network big and small "this capsule did not contain gas like your government said Britannia instead it contained something far worse it contained a human experiment" Zero said as footage of the green haired girl Leaving the capsule was playing for all to see then video of test being done on her by Obvious Britannian scientists "even then you are not safe from you own Government as it showed a video of a man being drug into a chair by Britannian solders "Let me go I haven't done anything I'm just a Mailman let me go I have a wife and kids" the man kept screaming for help as scientists poked and prodded at him several times cutting him open and injecting stuff into his blood stream

the audience was getting Nauseous at the sight some puking right on the street

"Your children are not even safe" said Zero and the scene changed a similar situation but with a little toddler girl "MOMMY MOMMY PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!" the little girl screamed again Britannian accent in her voice was clear as she cried for help only for none to come.

"shut it down now we need to get off the air" said a Television station Manager only to receive cries of frustration as nothing was working.

The scenes on the screens kept changing and changing " they even Massacre innocent people" Zero continued then footage played "Behold the Real Shinjuku Incident" he said and then it happened Britannians brutally slaughtering the Japanese with almost glee woman children elderly nobody was spared. Those that haven't puked did so now as they watched the gruesome scene that happened just fifteen minuets away.

This is just a flake of snow in the blizzard that is the Britannian government is this what you want to serve?" he asked and then in a giant poof of smoke Zero his allies and Suzaku disappeared. "Find them!" yelled Jeremiah.

**Resistance HQ**

"Who are these guys." "yeah and where did they get those Knightmares" "what about the footage how did they get that" was the talk going around "Maybe there is something to these guys for to long we have thought war with Britannia Impossible but now it just might be."

"Looks like they treated you roughly. Now you know what they're really like Private Kururugi Britannia is rotten if you want to change the world then join us!" said Zero.

Kage just watched from the sides "Did you... Is it true that you killed Prince Clovis?" asked Suzaku "This is war kid you need to take out command first that's the way it works" said Kage " and the thereat to kill civilians" said Suzaku

"Just a bluff for the exchange As a result nobody was killed" said Zero "The Results? Right... That's all that matters to you." Suzaku said "Join me. The government you serve is worthless" said Zero "Maybe that's true However! I can change it into a worthy nation! From within the system because I think the ends are worthless if the means to them are wrong" he said walking away "Where are you going?!" yelled Zero "My court martial begins in an hour" Zero was about to yell out when Kage put a hand on his shoulder shaking his head as they watched him walk away "what do you think about his choice Nathan "I think he is Naive and a complete idiot but he also is brave and hounourable if he dose not go then they will opress my people even worse than now and that can't happen besides let's humour him maby with the unrest he caued we might just do it." He said "he might just do it"

**End**

So there we go starting to pull away from the cannon slowly and carefully but really tell me what you think in the review box below anyone is welcome though try to be polite I am sur you guy's have questons I may answer them some may just have to be left for the story to tell but until then.

Singing OIff-Devastator1479


	5. 5: The Princess and the Witch

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 5: The Princess And The Witch**

In a desert two armies were meeting in battle "Open fire." a man yelled from a giant Knightmare-like tank firing at a legion of Britannian tanks when out of the dust came three purple Knightmares "Dammed overgrown fake Knightmares!" said a man in one of the three. "they would have done well to surrender from the start" said another

each of them taking out one of the tanks when the building behind them exploded and a purple Knightmare in a cape with a lance appeared behind them "Cornelia impossible just one unit" the man in the tank said before blowing up.

"We've done it. Area 18 has been established." said Cornelia "My lady about our next plan of action..." a man said "Forgive me for dragging you along to clean up my foolish younger brother's mess." she said "No. My Lady Our place is with you wherever that may be." the man said "Area Eleven won't be as easy as our usual assignments." she said.

**Ashford Academy**

Lelouch and Nathan walked into their suite "were home" Lelouch said. "welcome home Lelouch, Nathan" said a female voice both boys stopped "didn't she...?" Lelouch asked "yup" replied Nathan.

"Welcome home guys" said Nunnally the girl was sitting next to her pieces of paper in front of them "From your appearance can I assume you ate out tonight?" the girl said "I was worried you guys got caught up in that Zero mess I tried calling Lelouch but you didn't answer. After miss C.C. Came here too You guys have such an odd friend here imagine only going by initials!" Nunnally giggled "yeah..." said Lelouch "She isn't your girlfriend is she?" Nunnally asked Lelouch tripped over air a huge flush on his face Nathan smirked 'Blackmail' he thought "Our relationship involves a promise he made for the future, Right?"said C.C. Turning to Lelouch.

"For the future? You mean marriage" said Nunnally innocently Nathan couldn't take it anymore and started Laughing hard while Lelouch was denying it "I see... Big brother you're doing this sooner than most still they said everyone's different so I suppose it's not that strange.." his younger sister said until she was cut off by a cup smashing "Oh C.C. Look what you've done! You're soaking wet! Come we have to get you to the bathroom and get you a change of clothes." Lelouch said grabbing her and dragging her off Nathan following behind.

He shoved her on his bed "Who are you?!" he demanded Nathan put a piece of paper on the door strange symbols crawled around the room glowing before disappearing he turned around to face her. Didn't you hear? She said my name is C.C." she said wise cracking "weren't you..." started Nathan "dead" she said "she looked towards Lelouch "So you like the power I gave you?" she asked "as I thought it was you" said Lelouch "dissatisfied?" she asked "no I'm Grateful. It allows us to drastically advance my schedule" he said "Schedule?" she inquired "our schedule for obliterating Britannia we thought we would have to wait before we could make a move" he said "you think you can destroy it? Just with that power?" she asked "No" he said. She raised her head "i learned that there are other powers out there far stronger than my own" she looked confused "really like what?" She asked curious he looked to Nathan who stepped forwards " you know me as Nathan Drake but in reality my real name is Naruto Namikaze and if you could call Lelouch's power the Eye of the King well..." he started before opening his eyes revealing his Kamigan "then mine are the Eyes of God." he stated she looked at the power behind the eyes "just as I suspected you guy's are fascinating..." "what will you do now the military must be after you." said Lelouch "not necessarily if you place this tag on her nobody will be able to make the connection I call it the**Notice me not** nobody will make the connection and I will also delete her from any files I find and add her to the student registry enabling her to walk around freely, just give me the night" he said and with that he ripped off the paper on the door sat down at his laptop and got to work leaving the other two to their argument about where she would stay. 'you can thank me later Lelouch'

**Next morning.**

"And done you are now Clarice Richards transfer from California whose father moved to area Eleven you're mother died giving birth to you here are your identification papers School Uniform and a Bracelet with the **Notice me not** seal on it do not take it off and we are done" Nathan said handing the file to C.C. She looked at him and gave a soft thanks then turned to Lelouch "so what is this Orange you were talking about anyways?" she asked while changing into the uniform "Yeah I want to know to why did you use my favorite color I'm pissed" said Nathan Lelouch just sighed "Orange is just something I made up However the more they claim to be like minded comrades. The easier it is to divide them now the people mistrust the government and the Military is fighting itself." he said "The whole world is looking for you two because of you the world is moving is this what you guy's wanted to see?" she asked the Guys putting their jackets on simply shook their heads "No this uproar it is simply a means to an end." Lelouch said "The world is going to go through much more disorder before we are done" said Nathan.

**Suzaku**

"Private Suzaku Kururugi, case number one-zero-seven of the Area Eleven Military forces. In the matter of your involvement in the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis, you are hereby acquitted due to lack of evidence." said the Court Martial.

" I wonder what brought this on" said Suzaku as he was walking until a young woman in a dress and with pink hair "Look out below" she yelled. Suzaku ran to catch her catching her bridal style "You aren't hurt are you?" he asked "Forgive me I didn't think there was anyone below me!" she said

"That's fine I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling down on me either." he said "Oh My" she said "Is something wrong?" he asked "Yes the truth is I'm being chased by bad men so could you help me please?" she asked.

" we haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is Euphy!" she said "I'm.." he started but she interrupted "No don't! Because you're a celebrity the son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi Private Suzaku Kururugi!"

"You were lying before there is nobody chasing you" he said only to hear the girl mewing at a stray cat that appeared to have a broken leg she picked up the cat and held it towards Suzaku who went to pet the cat only to have his finger bitten.

"you have trouble with cats?" asked Euphy "I like them but... the feeling isn't mutual" he said "Unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." she said the cat then up and left "Euphy why did you lie to me before?" he asked "are you concerned about me?" she asked "yes"he answered "then follow me some more" she said pulling him around town doing all sorts of things.

Several hours after walking Euphy spoke one more time "Suzaku could you take me one more place?" she asked " your wish is my command milady." he said bowing "then take me to Shinjuku I want to see the harm my people have caused." she said in a sad tone.

**Ashford Academy**

"Lelouch? Do you have a moment" Kallen asked Lelouch was browsing his laptop "Sure what is it" he asked "about the phone call the other day...?" she asked "Phone call" he inquired "you know... in the bathroom?" she asked Lelouch nodded "Do you know what the caller I.D. Was? I wanted to contact them again." she asked "it was a school number so I don't know..." he said. "oh OK then" with that she walked away.

Nathan and Clarice walked up to him "What did she want" Nathan asked "just asking for the caller I.D. On the school phone" Lelouch replied "good she isn't suspecting us a bit let's keep it like that" all three nodded going there separate ways.

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

In the Shinjuku ghetto there was a wall covered in a memorial tons of it was in Japanese but there was English to most of those followed along the lines of apologies and prayers "the Shinjuku ghetto is finished people are just starting to return to it" said Suzaku

that was when you heard two kids talking like the thing was just a show and tell laughing at the whole thing some Elevens who saw it were going to interfere when a voice "hey you two show a little respect for the dead" it was an older Britannian couple "It looks like Zero's show opened up peoples eyes" said Euphy Suzaku could only nod.

**Lelouch Nathan and Clarice **

"alright I think I've gotten everything to use my Geass I have to have direct eye contact with the target clear objects present no problem until tinted range 270 meters and it appears that the subject has no memory of events before during or after use leaving a huge memory gap this is probably due to damage caused by interfering with the subjects cerebrum and I can reflect it of of things such as mirrors" said Lelouch Nathan typing it all on his datappad nodding "alright anything else?" asked Nathan Lelouch just shook his head "alright this should be enough I can have it done by the end of the month"

"you guys sure are looking into this a lot why" Clarice asked "Because I'm going to make him able to use his Geass from his Knightmare" said Nathan "Why?" she asked " our opponents is are superpowers which control a third of the world each."said Lelouch "there is no such thing as being to careful." said Nathan "but wait I thought you wanted to destroy Britannia what does the Chinese Federation and European Union have to do with this?" Clarice asked " Everything. What do you think will happen if you just destroy Britannia" said Nathan "Pure Chaos the other two superpowers will scramble for the remains for us to be successful in order to bring true and lasting peace to this world we need to bring down all of them." said Lelouch. Clarice nodded "it seems so." she said.

**Suzaku and Euphy**

"Back then when I was ten the world seemed like such a sad place." said Suzaku "Starvation... Disease... Filth... Corruption... Discrimination. War and terrorism the unending cycle of hatred somebody has to break the cycle of course I doubt anyone will be able to make all the bad things go away I am not that arrogant and so... I don't want anyone to lose any more loved ones to at least have a world without war." he continued

" how would you do it" asked Euphy "I don't know how it should be done but if I stop trying then my father's death will have been in vain" he said "the Prime Minister" she asked "My father had to die in the war!" he said until they heard an explosion in the distance.

**Explosion**

Jeremiah! You're going to pay for conspiring with the Murderer of Prince Clovis" said Kewell "Kewell you coward! That sighting of Zero was a lie wasn't it?!" yelled Jeremiah as he in his Sutherland was surrounded by other Sutherlands " We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here! This is how we deal with traitors among us."

"Back then when I was ten the world seemed like such a sad place." said Suzaku "Starvation... Disease... Filth... Corruption... Discrimination. War and terrorism the unending cycle of hatred somebody has to break the cycle of course I doubt anyone will be able to make all the bad things go away I am not that arrogant and so... I don't want anyone to lose any more loved ones to at least have a world without war."

**Suzaku**

a truck swerved in front of them "Suzaku!" Yelled Cécile "Miss Cécile" said Suzaku "It is dangerous the Pure-bloods are having a squabble Let's get out of here!" yelled Lloyd "oh and too bad for your acquittal now you have to work for me again." he said "wait isn't this a chance to try out the upgrades on the Lancelot?" said Suzaku that stopped Lloyd right in his tracks "I'm sorry Euphy we have to say goodbye here. I have to do this and I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. That's why I...!"

**Jeremiah**

"dammit four against one" said Jeremiah fighting in his Knightmare "Cowards" he yelled arming a taser only to get it broken by a lance "Don't worry Jeremiah! We'll say you died in battle. Your family's name won't be disgraced!" said Kewell while another Knightmare broke of Jeremiahs wheels "You're serious about killing me?! Kewell" he asked bringing out his tonfa and swinging it only to hit nothing "Silence Orange Why do you think we are here?! To serve the imperial family" said Kewell as all four brought down their lances and rushed him.

four Slash Harkens stopped the four of them in place they looked up only to see the white Knightmare only this time it had a rifle two swords on it's back and its legs and arms were thicker "Stop it you're all Britannian solders!" yelled Suzaku Jeremiah looked up "That's... that honorary Britannian's...! the advanced prototype weapon Lancelot!" said Jeremiah "What does the Special Corps want here?! Anyone who interferes will die!" said Kewell.

The Lancelot pulled out it's swords "no I can't ignore this meaningless battle!" he said the two swords turned a Blood red in color "MVSs! They've perfected them ?! However I won't withdraw now!" Kewell said firing his Slash Harken the Lancelot used it's new leg thrusters flying into the air stabilizing itself it dropped down towards the other Knightmares "we're on the same side!" he yelled all the Sutherlands fired their Slash Harkens they were cut off by his swords.

"Suzaku Kururugi... is saving ME?!" Said Jeremiah. The Lancelot landed dropping one Knightmare on it's face then cuttings an others arm off through the lance. "We can still kill Orange" yelled Kewell and charged Jeremiah only to be tackled by another Sutherland "Lord Jeremiah!" the woman said "Thank you Villetta" said Jeremiah as she and Suzaku stood in front of him "Still want to fight?" asked Suzaku

"Everyone fall back I'm using a chaos mine." said Kewell as he threw the Grenade Euphy ran onto the field "Stop" she said Suzaku covered her just as the mine went off shielding her. Easily holding it off

"that honorary Britannian... he risked his life for...!" said Villetta "Everyone lower your weapons" said Euphy "In my name I command you! I am Euphemia li Britannia third princess of Britannia! I'm assuming command here now move back!" she ordered "Euphy" said Suzaku "It is her the princess..."said Jeremiah

the Sutherlands knelled "we are truly sorry you Highness!" they said Suzaku jumped from Lancelot "princess I had no idea please forgive me" he stated she turned "Suzaku... Just as you lost your father I have lost my brother Clovis. Will you help me to ensure that no one ever has to lose a loved one again?" she asked "Yes! I don't deserve such kindness" he said Kneeling

**Lelouch Nathan**

"Class we have some new students joining us today miss Clarice Richards and Suzaku Kururugi" said the teacher Lelouch and Nathan looked shocked "Hello I am Suzaku I'll be joining you at Ashford starting today it is a pleasure to meet you all" Suzaku said.

**End**

well that's a wrap so what do you guy's think of C.C.'s new Identity and how will this affect things going on at Ashford and now it isn't just Britannia that is going to be brought to it's knees but the whole world let us see where this goes together remember to review and favorite and have a good day

Singing Off-Devastator1479


	6. 6: The Stolen Mask

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 6: The Stolen Mask **

At Ashford Academy the class was mumbling to itself about the new students most were about Suzaku and his role last weeks events Lelouch got up and walked out the door before pulling up on his coat collar Nathan and Suzaku soon follow.

When they make it to the roof they see Lelouch leaning over the railing "It's been seven years since we used that signal" he said Nathan just laughed "yeah though It was under less strenuous circumstances" he said "Let's talk in the attic, I'm glad you guys are okay" Suzaku said.

"thanks to you if you hadn't protected us then..." said Lelouch "Just returning the favor" Suzaku replied "listen Suzaku a lot has changed and you need to know that from now on I am Nathan Drake you can not call me Naruto not here maybe some people might be okay with you now but back in the beginning you would have been burned at stake it's only thanks to my Britannian looks that I'm here to keep Lelouch out of trouble." said Nathan in a serious voice Suzaku just nodded "What about the girl the one in the capsule?" he asked "we were separated during the fighting" Lelouch said "but wouldn't you know more about it?" he asked.

Suzaku looked down "No it looks like only the Royal Guard Knew anything about her." he said "what about you what do I call you now?" he asked "since the record states Lelouch Vi Britannia dead I go by Lelouch Lamperouge." Suzaku nodded committing the two names to memory.

"Lelouch looked at Suzaku "And you? What happened at your court martial? And why come here?" he asked "I'm as surprised as you are I had no idea you were here you see... Someone arranged for me to get a proper investigation. They said a seventeen year old should be in school.

**G1-Base Cornelia**

"We've successfully identified the guerillas" said a solider a man walked by "Right not determine the location of their hideout Get that Intel to the Viceroy " he said. "Yes My lord!" said the solder.

Outside it was a firefight Britannian tanks were firing at the terrorists defenses in the mountain.

A purple Knightmare dropped on top of one of these defense guns "Relics from a past age" she said dodging the shots fired destroying them with her Slash Harkens she landed on the Platform "Darlton! In here correct?" Cornelia asked "Yes my lady. What about you? Do you require us?" he asked "Not for this level of resistance." she said as she turned and rode into the tunnel.

When she reached the main area she spoke through the speakers on her Knightmare "Surrender at once, foolish Elevens" she said they all dropped everything and fired at her with machine guns which she shrugged off "Zero doesn't seem to be here Killing them one by one won't settle anything..." she said "Let your bodies rot in here then!" she yelled raising her gun firing on them.

**Ashford Academy**

"I'm home Big brother Nathan Clarice" said Nunnally as she came in being pushed by the maid "Welcome home Nunnally Sayoko we got you a present" "what is it?" she asked Lelouch smiled put a finger to his lips and called in Suzaku who walked towards her he bent down so that he was a eye level to her than placed a hand on hers Nunnally gasped and grabbed the hand "This hand...! Thank heaven I knew it. You're all right...!" she said crying

"It's been a long time Nunnally." he said Nathan just smiled at the heartwarming scene he turned to Clarice only to see a flat face. He reached with his senses only to be relived to find some happiness inside of her 'It's like those R.O.O.T. kids all over again she needs to not be afraid to show emotion.' he thought as he watched Nunnally learn of Suzaku staying at the Academy.

Lelouch went for more tea when he bumped into Clarice Nathan was carrying a conversation in Japanese with Sayoko Lelouch only caught very little of such as "Sochi" "Kaa-san"and "Sensou" shaking his head he turned to the green haired girl

"That man is in the Britannian Military is this wise?" she questioned "It's alright He's a friend" he responded.

**With Sayoko and Nathan**

"I'm worried about you you have been very distant lately Nathan" Sayoko said He all of a sudden had a sour look on his face "You know I hate it when you of all people call me that you adopted and took care of me when I was found on that mansion lawn to you I will always be Naruto and you my Kaa-san" he said before his look almost turned pleadingly "Why... Why won't you at least take you out of here let you have back your freedom there's a war coming and I don't want you to get hurt" he said tears threatening to pour out of his eyes "You know very well why I can't that girl over there needs me I cannot abandon her. I'm not worried about me I'm worried about you you're smart but you're rebellious and whatever you and Lelouch are planning to do or are already doing . I'm afraid that one day you will walk out that door and not come back!" She said tears pouring down her face "no matter what decisions you make or road you take Just know that I'm proud of you and I will always love you" she said kissing him on his forehead holding him tightly not wanting to let go "Promise me you will stay safe?" she asked between sobs "I promise Kaa-san I promise." he said

**Jeremiah**

Jeremiah was sitting in a cell whose door just opened "Get out Jeremiah!" said a man "Lord Guilford! You understand then!" asked Jeremiah "I do as far as suspecting you of treason. Mr. Orange. However the fact is that not only did you and the Pure-bloods allow Zero to escape you also allowed them to show Britannia in a bad light while you were in charge now there are riots in all the areas and the homeland and they just keep growing in number. So in turn we are demoting you three ranks so that leaves you with two choices either start as a pilot or you can have an orange farm your choice"

**Ashford Academy**

"come visit again Nunnally would like that." said Lelouch to Suzaku "Sure but... Lelouch I can't be seen with you guy's at school" Suzaku said "why?" asked Lelouch "How would you explain being friends with an honorary Britannian... If we aren't careful your secret could get out about you being royalty and so could Nathan's about him being Japanese and Nunnally too I don't want to cause you all trouble" Suzaku stated.

"Putting others before yourself again?!" yelled Lelouch "Again?" asked Suzaku "nothing."said Lelouch there was a brief silence but then "Thanks for everything today it was fun well see you later." Suzaku said. Then he left

**The Next Day **

Lelouch and Rivalz were hanging out outside of the Classroom holding a conversation when Suzaku walked by " Did something happen to you yesterday? You didn't show up at student council." Rivalz asked "I didn't do well on that history test" Lelouch replied Rivalz laughed but stopped as soon as Suzaku entered the room in fact all conversations came to a screeching halt.

Nathan outside was on the phone with Ohgi "It hasn't made the news yet, but the Blood of the Samurai group was crushed by Cornelia. They were the Largest group we had in central Japan." said Ohgi, Nathan working on his data-pad spoke into his headset "alright I'll bring this to Zero we will draw Cornelia away in the meantime I want no activity from you guys no rally's no fights act like normal citizens until we can come up with a plan also start looking in the ghettos find people to recruit we need a lot more than we have. OK I will call you next time got it" "yes" said Ohgi

Nathan hung up the phone 'we need to get her off of them and I know just what to do' he thought before heading back to class.

**Lelouch Clarice Nathan**

"You sure you don't want seals for that stuff that Case looks like it could be awfully inconvenient for you?" asked Nathan taking a slice of Clarice's pizza in hand as she walked passed him "No I need to do something on my own plus what's the worst that could happen?" he said finishing just then Nunnally came into the room "Big brother Nathan Clarice Sayoko has finished tea and did you guy's order pizza again." she said "Were collecting points we'll be right down" said Lelouch placing the case on the table and leaving Clarice and Nathan were about to follow when they heard a bang and turned around that's when they saw a cat with a bandaged arm leave with Zero's mask "Well this should be fun" said Clarice Nathan just Laughed "shouldn't we help him?" he asked they turned to each other "Naw" they both said at the same time and they watched as Lelouch ran after the cat.

Lelouch chased after the cat as it jumped around from place to place running from building to building running by people just barley getting exposed having to use his Geass more than once to make people forget

Nathan and Clarice were walking the grounds watching as Lelouch chased the cat laughing when an announcement came on "This is Milly Ashford your student council president Find the cat Capture the cat which is running loose on campus all activities are suspended for the time being Participating clubs will get an increase in budget and whoever catches the cat gets a kiss from a member of the student council" Nathan froze then as soon as that sentence finished a range of sequels could be heard all over campus "Oh no god please anything but fan-girls" he said he turned to Clarice "Gotta cat to catch don't want to be raped by fan-girls" and with that he took off leaving a dust cloud behind him Clarice only watched as he left she then pulled out a phone "Yeah can I get a large 4 cheese pizza delivered... Ashford Academy Student council building... Credit card." thank you

"Fuck you Milly!" yelled Nathan as he was trying to sense the cat when a voice said behind him "your going to have to buy me dinner first" she said Nathan jumped 'how the hell did she sneak up on me... stupid cat' he thought "Look what you've done you have sent every one of my fan-girls in a frenzy" he said She just chuckled "It can't possibly be as bad as..." she was cut off by a rumbling and a huge dust cloud appearing "Is that them" she said backing up" "yup"Nathan said they got closer "Okay we are leaving" he said picking her up bridal style and booking it out of there.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch chasing after the cat bumped into Suzaku "Suzaku?!" yelled Lelouch "Lelouch your looking for the cat too?" asked Suzaku when they heard it mewing from the top of the tower they both ran to the top trying to catch it Lelouch yelling at Suzaku to get away

Nathan had just arrived with Milly "Who found it" he asked she looked up "looks like Suzaku and Lelouch" she said as they watched as Lelouch and Suzaku climbed after the cat until Lelouch almost fell just barley getting caught by Suzaku "That's it I am officially whipping his ass into shape this is just ridiculous" mumbled Nathan under his breath everyone else was surprised by Suzaku's actions

Lelouch watched as the cat dropped the mask it fell Lelouch got really scared until he saw Clarice grab it off the ground and put it in her bag walking away like nothing happened "You seem relaxed" said Suzaku "Just tired" answered Lelouch

"as I thought the same cat as before" said Suzaku "Before?" asked Lelouch "yup I met him in the Britannian district after my court martial" he answered "That so" said Lelouch then there was silence as everyone looked at him "Thank you for saving Lelouch" said Shirley "Yeah way to go transfer" said Rivalz. Milly ran up to him "Was the cat carrying anything?" she asked Lelouch answered "i seemed to have something stuck on his head but we didn't get a good enough look at it." there was a silence as Milly's eye twitched when Kallen asked the Question everyone asked "Um do you two know each other or something?" the silence that followed was broken by Lelouch who answered "We're friends" before turning to Milly "Miss president would you allow him to join the student council?" Everybody was confused "Ah I get it the school requires you to join a club in that case I think both the new students should join Clarice was asking about it" Said Nathan Milly seemed to take it to thought "How can I refuse a request from my vice president and the only person keeping the money alive" she said Nunnally rolled forward "Well that settles it why don't both of you lend me your ears" she said both boys leaned down in which she kissed them both on the cheek.

Both boys looked at her surprised "there the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught it you'll just have to be content with me a half member of the council" she said Innocently

"All right lets celebrate as usual the new guy treats us " said Rivalz until Shirley shut him down " I'm Shirley" she said to Suzaku "I'm Rivalz" "I'm Nathan pleased to meet you" "and I'm Milly Ashford President" they all introduced themselves.

**That Night**

Everybody was in the Ballroom in front of a giant screen as Prince Clovis's funeral the anthem was playing in the background a giant picture of the late prince hung behind a stage the seats behind the podium filled with people then the announcer came on "And now an address by his royal Majesty, the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!" then a tall powerful looking man stepped up to the podium Lelouch and Nathan both scowled as the man started talking "All men... are NOT created equal some are born swifter Some more beautiful some are born to poor parents while others are born sick and feeble! In birth in upbringing in abilities all humans are different. Yes that is why people discriminate against each other! And so people fight! They struggle! And in doing so they progress! Inequality is not wrong! It is Equality which is wrong. What of the E.U. Which made equality a right? Mob rule by the most popular! And the Chinese Federation which equalized the distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! But not our beloved Britannia! We fight we compete! We continue to constantly evolve! Britannia alone moves forward! Advancing into the future. And so it is even with the death of my son Clovis it is proof that Britannia will continue to evolve. Fight on! Compete steal acquire and dominate And in the end the future shall be ours! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" he finished his speech a chorus of cheers followed.

As the program finished Nathan paused for a second and then a huge scowl crossed his face he grabbed Lelouch and Clarice and dragged them to Lelouch's room and locked the door putting a silencing seal on the door he turned to the other two who were shocked at his sudden anger "WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO I have just been informed of some interesting information" he yelled then turned to Clarice "Why did you not tell us Charles has a Geass." she tried to shrink under his gaze it was just like that Nun when she was a child "I just found out from my shadow clone that he was using it apparently it allows him to change memories you are so lucky that I can cancel it out or our entire plan during the reveal would have been for nothing" he said before taking a breath "I'll have my clones put up disruptor seals around the world that will pulse Nature chakra that way even if he got Lelouch or any of our rebellion it be over in five minuets and that would be that so any other surprises I should no about?" he asked not taking no for an answer she gulped never feeling fear like this "Well he might have other Geass users but most aren't old enough to fight" she answered Nathan nodded "I will look into it now you" he said turning to Lelouch "what I saw today was a joke it was pathetic how tired you were if you haven't noticed we are about to declare war on the world and you are wasting time if you think the way you are is acceptable wake up at four tomorrow both of you we are starting training got it." he said and then took off the tag went to his bed and laid down.

**END**

well we have gotten a look at how effective the spy network is and a countermeasure for Charles Geass I wonder what effects this could cause I thank you all for reading don't forget to review your support does help and hope you have a good day

Singing Off-Devastator1479


	7. 7: Attack Cornelia

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter7: Attack Cornelia **

"Announcing Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia seventeenth heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne" said a man

Whispers were floating around the room about his mothers death and him and Nunnally but he kept his chin up and strode straight up to his father puffed out his chest and confidently said "Your Majesty! My mother has passed away!" "what of it" The emperor said nonchalantly it shook Lelouch "What of it?!" he asked not believing his ears "You sought an audience with the emperor of Britannia simply to tell me that?! Send in the next person I have no time to babysit a child!" The man said Lelouch ran up towards him the guards were about to stop him when Charles held his hand up "Why didn't you protect Mother you're the emperor the greatest man in the nation you should have protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally...!" Lelouch started but was cut off by Charles words of " I have no use for weaklings! That is what it means to be royalty!" Lelouch looked frustrated "Than I don't want to be your heir! I've had enough of the fighting and the scheming over who will succeed you" he yelled "you are dead you've been dead from the moment you were born who gave you those clothes your home food your very life everything you have I have given to you so in short you have never lived and yet you dare speak such foolishness to me" his father yelled getting up from his chair scaring the young boy as the man continued "you are dead I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan as Prince and Princess you will serve as bargaining chips"

Lelouch sat up from his bed as the alarm went off sweat poured from his face he looked at the clock it read four A.M. The door to his room opened up Clarice and Nathan were standing there "Good you're up get ready I are going to get you into fighting shape" Nathan said Lelouch groaned and got on his shorts and sneakers staying in his tank-top he walked outside only to see Nathan with a whistle in his hand "Alright Maggots time for a warm up first you are going to run a hundred laps around the academy then some stretches then a couple hundred pushups pullups situps and then we are done we will do this every morning until you don't tire at all then we add the weight" he said smirking at the widening of eyes " after you finish that we will meet again after school for fighting styles. oh and I brought this whip for encouragement so GO!" he yelled cracking the whip chasing them laughing Maniacally while the two ran for their lives.

**Cornelia**

Cornelia was walking with Lloyd while he was explaining Lancelot to her "It's a seventh- generation Knightmare Frame making its abilities far greater than normal..." he was cut off when Cornelia said " what about Zero's Black Knightmare the one calling himself Kage" she asked Lloyd put on a face showing how bitter he was about that one but let it go and started "Walk to my lab your highness we'll talk on the way" he said she nodded and followed her guards shortly behind.

Lloyd started " that Knightmare is unlike anything that I have seen it's fast so far we have it going twice Lancelot's original speed it's strong able to bust down shields and it's resilient gunfire wont scratch it it has abilities to tunnel and use fire and who knows what else but that is not the most dangerous thing about it" he said playing video from the encounters with Kage Cornelia looked shocked "what is the most dangerous?" she asked "well first you have to understand you see this this is normal Sakuradite energy readings" the screen showed a spiky ball with spikes kept popping at erratic patterns "what you see is the unstable nature of Sakuradite which makes it a risky power source what we found scares me this is the reading of Sakuradite from Kage" this time the screen showed a perfectly smooth ball Cornelia gasped "they-they stabilized it?" she asked "yes somehow this man found a way to stabilize the most unstable compound in the world with this you could power the Tokyo settlement for ten years with just an ounce this man is a genius and probably the most dangerous weapon Zero has he also might be the one who hacked Britannia systems and if that sword is anything to judge he is an Eleven and a fighter" Cornelia looked at it shocked how did Zero come across such a man "how bad could it get?" she asked "Your Highness if we don't make any serious upgrades to our forces then this Knightmare could take on all the Knights of the round and win" he said Cornelia did not think it could get any worse "Can your Knightmare fight him, The Number?" she asked "We have made some upgrades to be able to countermeasure his known abilities but we won't know until we actually face to to possible hidden abilities" he said "Good I am promoting him to Warrant officer and I am moving your squads priorities right now your priority is to find a way to take down Kage make sure your pilot is ready" she said "Yes your Highness" he said bowing.

**Euphemia **

Euphemia was sitting at a desk thinking to herself 'those who risk their lives in combat deserve to rule I understand the theory sister but still...'

**Ashford Academy **

Suzaku was sitting doing his homework with Cécile "I'm sorry you have to sit here helping me with my homework." Suzaku said "It's alright you haven't gone through a normal school before it can't be helped" she said while that was happening more upgrades were being put on Lancelot "the Guys on the student council are helping me too but it's still kind of hard." He said she giggled "to be honest I've been a little worried. I've heard it's a fairly liberal school but I was wondering if you weren't fitting in well." she said "I thought that and they were a bit cold at first but I was expecting much worse but then I ran into some old friends and they smoothed it out for me" he said she smiled "Value those friends if your friendship continues then your reunion will turn from coincidence to an inevitability" she said then offering him something they continued until Lloyd walked in "Good News everyone our funding's been boosted our main objective" he said as he turned on the screen "Defeat enemy Knightmare Codename Kage" he finished he then turned to Suzaku "You have been Promoted to Warrant Officer get ready you need to defeat this guy and it's not going to be easy." he finished

**Lelouch Nathan Clarice**

Lelouch stretched his muscles completely in pain from this morning Clarice wasn't doing any better Nathan just waited for them they were in the small forest behind the student council building "All right you two classes and clubs are over let's begin by choosing a fighting style and weapon for each of you" he said before standing over Lelouch "You are not strong nor are you going to be your body is not built for strength but more for speed even though you lack that to but that can be fixed you are smart and move wisely able to adapt as necessary so I think Souken would be best for you as well as a short-sword" he said then he turned to Clarice "you on the other hand are built for force but you aren't strong you are not fast but you push Kazeken would be best for you as would a set of bladed tonfa" he criticized he then proceeded to show both the beginning steps and had them repeat over and over "we will be doing this till dinner so keep at it" he said then taking out a laptop and started back to work.

**Milly**

"But Mother I don't want to be in an arranged marriage... I understand how you want to reestablish the Ashford name But why must I sacrifice myself to do so why can't you and Father have another child... no but what if I fall in love with somebody else... I'm being selfish I'm being selfish! I'm not trying to marry my daughter off to some fat slob just so I can be of a higher status... Well you can Sod off!" she yelled hanging up the phone tears coming out of her eyes "I apologize Grandfather" she started "Milly you know they want whats best for you don't you" he said as she was leaving before she left without turning around "Best for me of best for them" she said slamming the door shut.

**Cornelia**

" The Saitama ghetto is now completely surrounded. The Yamato Alliance hideout is in here Half the population is working with them Medivac is on standby for any civilians caught in the crossfire " Darlton said to Cornelia "good we can't have another Shinjuku it would be bad if it something like that happened and we now know it would get out. What about production?" she asked "About Point-two percent" he answered "Within expectations very well" she turned to another group " You all were part of the Shinjuku incident" she asked the group bowed "yes and we appreciate your great mercy Princess Cornelia..." they started "That's not what I'm asking is this similar to Shinjuku?" she interrupted.

**Lelouch Nathan Clarice**

"Lelouch you sure about this you know it's a trap she is going to try to draw you out so if you're not backing out I'm coming you cannot repeat strategy to an experienced opponent do something Zero will not do" Nathan said as Lelouch grabbed his things "well since they took all the trouble to invite us we better not be rude" he said putting on his combat outfit Clarice turned to Nathan How can I help" Nathan smirked and told her to follow him "Lelouch we'll meet you at Saitama be careful." he said Lelouch Nodded

**Nathan Clarice**

Clarice looked in wonder at the area around her "What is this place?" she asked Nathan spread his arms "welcome to Kurutsuki home of the rebellion this is where I build my machines will house our troops and so on and so forth" he said she looked around and saw people that looked exactly like Kage "Who are they?" she asked "those are my shadow clones great workers and spies but horrible warriors one hit and poof they're gone" he said she nodded dumbstruck she then saw rows and rows of Knightmares like the four from the reveal and some G1-bases and floating battleships and other war vehicles "Where did you learn to build this stuff?" she asked again he shrugged "Hacking imagination that sort of thing you see those they will be our grunts" he said pointing to the two types of Knightmares he pointed to the smaller of the two "those are Shinobi built for speed and silence the others are Samurai as you can guess Heavy damage slow" they then came to the end of the factory and there stood two finished Knightmares and two almost finished Knightmares he points to the first "That is Kage my personal Knightmare" he said she nodded having seen it before he then pointed to an unfinished Purple one "this is Daimyo this is going to be Lelouch's built more for defense than attack but it is still powerful" he then pointed to an unfinished red one that looked kind of like a bird "This is Sora my sidekick to whoever passes the trials this one can fly to" she looked amazed then came the last one all white with gold trim it had a flow like a dress on the bottom and on it's back was a staff "This is yours I call her Miko she is a long range support and defense I hope you know haw to pilot one?" he said she nodded "good let me show you the one thing that will be different change into that outfit it allows you to pilot the Knightmare I'll put mine on" he said and pointed her to the changing room.

when she came back she looked at him "what is this I feel so powerful?" she asked he only gave her a tap on the wrist to let her know she had to wait he climbed onto the side of the Knightmare as she got in the cockpit "okay you see the board in front of you with all the buttons read the manual on the way it will tell you what they do" she nodded taking the book he climbed into his own Knightmare "Alright I put yours on follow mode when it's time I hope your ready" he said through the intercom than both Knightmares sank into the ground off to Saitama.

**Cornelia**

"It seems that we've finished up sweeping away the people in charge they are in custody" Darlton said "about time shall we begin?" she asked he nodded "Attention all units commence eradication of all terrorists in the Saitama Ghetto remember to keep civilian casualties minimal All forces assume level one combat situations." Cornelia changed the Screen showing Lloyd "Make sure your unit is ready when the Black Knightmare comes besides that stay where you are" she said "Of course your Highness" said Lloyd the screen shut off Cornelia sighed hoping this wouldn't turn out as bad.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch stood watching a group get shot up "All the same Even with Clovis gone Britannia never changes" that was when a Sutherland appeared behind him "What unit are you from? Give me your unit name and I.D." the Pilot said "Dario Torres Third reconnaissance company. I've recovered this from a terrorist! Could I ask you to please transmit it to headquarters?" Lelouch said "A disk huh well I need to verify your I.D. First" said the Pilot standing out of his Knightmare Lelouch activated his Geass "Understood however before we do that I'd like to borrow your Sutherland." he said "Sure thing take care of it" said the Pilot Lelouch smirked.

The terrorists were hiding trying to figure out an escape plan when the voice came over the radio "This Is Zero I assume that you heard about Shinjuku do what I say and you'll be saved.

Lelouch sat over the whole thing "Now then should I draw out Cornelia or make an opening Nathan warned me not to repeat against Cornelia so drawing her out is the only option" he said then Nathan's voice came over "Good choice I was worried you were going to do something stupid Miko is ready for testing so lets bring them out" "Alright you two wait when I say you appear" with that he started giving orders to the terrorists positioning them to draw out Cornelia into battle then the order for retreat was called "Now you two" he called take out as many enemy units as possible all Yamato fall back we've got it from here" he ordered

**Kage Miko**

"Well Miko fun time" Kage said as both appeared in the middle of a group of Sutherlands Kage took his sward and swiped one cleanly in half "Who wants to party" he yelled sending Earth spikes through two of them "It's the Black Knightmare.." said a pilot before his head was smashed by Miko's staff.

**Cornelia**

Cornelia watched in horror as Knightmare after Knightmare of hers disappeared from the screen then the call came in "It's the Black Knightmare..." a Pilot said another came on "your Highness two of the enemy's Knightmares have just appeared one is the Kage and another... it's a new model sending footage now" said the Pilot all of a sudden the screen showed Miko in all her glory using her staff and abilities to smash Knightmare after Knightmare "Lloyd what is this" she said Lloyd looked at it "It seems our opponent has another unique Knightmare..." he said "I'll send Lancelot now but it would help with backup" he said she Nodded "Darlton suit up you are to support Lancelot in fighting the two Knightmares" she said He nodded and bowed "right away your Highness" he said and left

**Kage Miko **

Kage and Miko were finishing off another group of Sutherlands when a speeding in the distance caught his eye "well Miko look who showed up Prancelot and Cornelia's dog" said Kage Suzaku grit his teeth "Darlton I'll take Kage you take this Miko" Darlton nodded and charged Miko with his lance who jumped back swinging her Staff

Kage and Lancelot circled each other before Lancelot drew his swords and charged at Kage who blocked them with his own Katana then Kage swung again for Lancelot to move to the side "You've gotten better" Said Kage before he backed Off "But not good enough" smoke filled the air and Kage disappeared Suzaku jumped suspecting another ground attack what actually happened was more frightening a hit came out of nowhere then another then Kage Materialized right in front of his eyes "Surprise" he said and he went through hand-sings **Mokuton: Tree binding Jutsu **

Suzaku looked on in horror as branches of trees wrapped around Lancelot holding him in place "Well I would say hang around but we are leaving now" and with that he melted into the ground

Miko meanwhile was toying with Darlton keeping him at bay until a pair of hands dragged him into the ground "Miko we are leaving" Said Kage who nodded both melting into the ground

**Lelouch**

Lelouch was waiting in the sewers for the other two to show up when he saw the two appear in a puff of smoke he smirked "I take it you humiliated them" said Lelouch Nathan just laughed "yup so you chose to wait good choice we play this right we can gather the army we need." he said "lets get started take me to Headquarters I want to check it out how it's been going for the past year" said Lelouch Nathan nodded held out his hand and in a poof of smoke they were gone.

**End**

well then they humiliated Cornelia and her lapdogs we got to see a glimpse of H.Q. And the war machine that will be the Black Knights Remember to review and favorite and have a B-E-A-UTIFUL day

Singing Off-Devastator1479


	8. 8: The Black Knights

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 8: The Black Knights**

Ohgi opened the door and gasped "What's wrong? Hurry inside" said Zero Ohgi in his crew walked into "Is this our new hideout" He asked "Zero Laughed "no this is going to take us there he said as they all got inside then the truck moved "You think it's a good idea for us to join up with you?" asked Ohgi. "why of course we are comrades" Zero responded. They felt the truck turn into a tunnel which Closed up behind them Zero got up and walked to the door he motioned for them to follow outside was Kage and Miko

"Hello I am Kage" He said wearing his usual battle outfit then there was the other one dressed all in white with a helm covering her head and face with a gold eye covering "And I am Miko" said the woman "thank you for joining us please step into the Elevator" Kage said as a panel opened up behind them and they all stepped in then when the doors closed the elevators descended at a high speed then after about five minuets the outside was revealed and in front of them was a factory building unit after unit "Welcome to Kurutsuki 800 meters below sea level. it was started by me and Zero Five years ago this will be your Living quarters and Our Headquarters from now on this is our first level the factory this is where we build our machines of war" Kage said the group looked in awe then the Elevator went dark then light again " and this is Main Area" it looked like a small city with buildings and forests " this is where most of you will be living eating and training with a simulated environment whole Families can and will be stationed here away from battle out of harms way" he said those not shocked then the Elevators opened and a Shadow clone rushed up to Kage "Boss there is something you might want to see" the clone handed him a folder he looked it over then handed it to Zero who said "Suit up it's time for our reveal."

**Milly**

I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. We are taking this stand for the liberation of Japan! You may not be solders but you are still Britannians! You are the ones ruling us! If you Keep quiet you'll be fine if you don't...!" He let that threat hang in the air scaring everyone in the room"

**Zero Kage Miko**

"So they've made their move" said one of the men watching the Screen in the Mission room "They're the biggest Anti-Britannia force in Japan and they take Pride in that." said Ohgi Kage shook his head "It was a stupid move and now we have to step in Civilians are off limits" he said one of the men turned to him "And what about all of the civilians they killed"he said to Kage "do you want to be the same?" Kage asked effectively shutting him up. Zero was getting frustrated.

**Cornelia**

In Cornelia's G1-Base she was going over the situation "All bridges connecting the Hotel besides the main one have been destroyed Approaches from the air or water have failed There's only one route left from which to develop a hostage rescue plan" said a solder the screen changed to show the hotel at a side view

"The Main utilities tunnel running right under the convention hotel. If we use this and then following the plan destroy the foundation block we can submerge the hotel since it was built to take supplies a Sutherland can fit through even if the enemy has taken Precautions it shouldn't be a problem. Considering the weapons they have been using until now we will have no problem avoiding them"

Just then they saw the Knightmares wiped out "It looks like they've modified a Glasgow into a Linear cannon" said one of the down Knightmare pilots "can we break through it?" asked command "Negative" said the Pilot

the solders on the G1 were getting rickety "silence we will not negotiate with terrorists" she said but Guilford whispered into her ear " but the princess" "I know" she said Darlton turned "they shouldn't have figured it out yet. They would have surely used her as a bargaining chip she was just an observer so her name was not on the member list" he said

**Suzaku**

"Can't A.S.E.E.C. Help out with the rescue" Suzaku asked Lloyd shook his head "We are only permitted if the Black or this White Knightmare show up otherwise we are on call only besides your lucky were operating at all Princess Cornelia is normally discriminate against Numbers that reminds me were those Trees surrounding you?" he asked Suzaku nodded "yeah he just moved his hands and they grew out of the ground it was terrifying" he said Lloyd clutched his head "this is so frustrating I can't for the life of me figure out how he did that maybe it was the new energy source" he said to himself.

**Kage Zero Miko**

The group was watching the News while getting ready for the operation on the news came Shirley's father came on crying about his daughter Zero was even more frustrated until he felt a hand on his shoulder he saw Kage "look we can get them just don't worry" Kage said Zero Nodded then Kage turned around "Alright everybody lets go thirty minuets and we are leaving come on we got hostages to save" he yelled clapping his hands. The group moved faster

Ohgi looked at them "do we really need all this we are just a resistance group" he started "wrong We are not a resistance group" said Zero Ohgi looked confused " than what are we Kage turned to them "What we are, we are Knights of justice for the world!" he said

**That Night with Suzaku**

Miss Cécile was helping Suzaku with Lancelot "Those student hostages are in the student council aren't they? They'll keep negotiations up " she said "I believe in the system I prefer their logic over emotions" he said "Miss Cécile look" he said where he saw the terrorist holding a man over the ledge pushing him off shocking the two what nobody notice was the shadow catch the figure at the bottom of the hotel.

**Cornelia**

"As long as we receive no answer for our demands we will throw a hostage off the roof every thirty minutes for the hostages' sake negotiations had better be in good faith!" said Kusakabe

"this is their idea of a warning savages" said Darlton "We could negotiate to just get the woman and children released first..." said Guilford "Forget it Negotiate even once and you just legitimize terrorism" she said "Than we use force?" asked Darlton "that would have to come after securing Princess Euphemia's safety wouldn't it?" asked Guilford they continued until a soilder came "Viceroy It's Zero we have just received a message from Zero"

**Zero Kage **

Zero and Kage stood on top of a Military truck inside was the group as a light shone down "we confirm it is Zero should we open fire?" asked a Britannian Knightmare Pilot Ohgi inside of the truck was talking "So... what do you think he meant by justice before?" he asked Kallen "I don't know but we may die before we find out all escape routes are cut off " she said

Cornelia and her guard came to confront Zero in their Knightmares she got out "We meet again Zero Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us however our concerns take priority over yours and so for the death of my half brother Clovis... I shall take my vengeance right here" she said leveling a gun sword at his face then Zero spoke "Cornelia which would you choose? Clovis who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?" her shock confirming his theory then Kage spoke "we will save Euphemia for you" he said "Who are you I haven't an idea what you are talking about" she said "I am Kage Pilot of The Black Knightmare Hacker of Britannian systems and I said we will save her" he said

**Japan Liberation Front**

"Zero you say?" asked Kusakabe "Yes sir we got word from Britannian forces!" said the solder "To all forces let Zero pass I repeat let Zero pass!" was the command over the radio

Zero and Kage looked on stoically as they passed Cornelia " this can go two ways Either they see us as an ally or as an obstacle" Said Kage Zero nodded "In either case I don't think they can resist..."

**Suzaku**

"ah thank you so much for the order" said Lloyd He turned to Suzaku "they said you can go for it Lancelot they said you cat go after the linear cannon in the tunnel" he said "You mean as a decoy" said Cécile "Yup looks like in the confusion they'll send in the royal guard" he said "I'll do it if they need me and Lancelot to give them a chance to be saved then I'll do it even if it means running decoy" said Suzaku starting up Lancelot

"Warrant officer Kururugi here is you mission according to prime search the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor it is believed they are locked in a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-Zero-One Lancelot... will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel once on site you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the hotel the floor with the hostages should hold out for eight minuets cleanup crews will take care of the rest of the mission. You will be using V.A.R.I.S. To destroy the foundation" set the impact rail to anti-material level three" said the A.I. In the Lancelot.

"so the only question waiting for you is the Linear cannon space is limited with a fifty five percent evasion rate come back if things get out of hand our main mission requires Lancelot" said Lloyd "Understood" Suzaku said as he got ready to head down the tunnel.

**Milly**

Nina was crying in fear as Milly and Shirley tried to comfort her when she got scared and called one of the solders an Eleven making the Solder angry "What did you just say?! Eleven?! We're Japanese dammit" yelled the solder "We know just let her be!" said Milly "then correct her we're not Elevens" the an yelled when Shirley yelled" fine we'll correct her" that ticked the solder off even worse "How dare you speak like that to me you three come with me to the next room I'll teach you a real lesson" Grabbing Nina when a woman jumped up "Stop that this instant!" she yelled "who the hell are you" the man yelled back "I demand you take me to whoever is in charge! I am Euphemia Li Britannia third Princess of the Empire!" she said Surprising everybody in the room "Are you three alright?" she asked

**Zero and Kage**

Zero stood in front of Kusakabe while Kage leaned on the wall "You have no intention of joining us?"asked Zero "Then show us your real faces it's rude not to" Kusakabe said "I understand But before I do I'd like to ask you something. What do you hope to accomplish here" Zero asked "You need ask?! For this country and the world... to Know the Japanese aren't dead yet!" Kusakabe said "How foolish" said Kage "Finish up here Zero there is no saving this group" he said Zero nodded "What do you mean?"

**Suzaku**

Suzaku launched the Lancelot down the tunnel.

The Japanese Liberation Front in their cannon saw him coming "Reaction confirmed one enemy Knightmare It's twice as fast as the others" one said "Who cares? It'll end up like the rest! Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Heavy Cannon FIRE!" Said the captain as they fired the round Suzaku using the new Agility upgrade on Lancelot swiftly doged most of the shrapnel.

**Euphemia**

I've brought the hostage I radioed in about before for lieutenant colonel. She claims to be Euphemia" said the solder when all of a sudden Gunshots were heard the solders ran into the room only to be shot in the shoulder and have a blade resting against his neck "Calm yourselves the Colonel and the others committed Suicide." Zero said Kage snorted "they realized how hopeless this was and ended it like cowards" Zero looked at the Princess "Euphemia you gave yourself up for the sake of commoners you haven't changed" he said taking her into the room while Kage Closed the door leaving the solders outside

"I heard you're the sub-viceroy now" Zero said "It's not something I'm happy about" she answered "Yes was it because Clovis was killed that was my doing to the very end he begged for life with the same mouth he ordered the massacre of the Japanese in the Ghetto" he said "is that why you killed him?" she asked "Partly" he said "Then why else" she yelled " why because he is the Britannian government. That reminds me you are also part of that government aren't you" he said leveling a gun at her when the building started to sink "Zero let's go the building is going down"said Kage grabbing the two before jumping out. Then pressing a detonator the building blew up.

**Five minuets later**

cries could be heard on the shore then gasps as soon as the smoke cleared there was a Boat surrounded by lifeboats the cameras showed Zero and Kage standing side by side it was being played all around the world zero started.

"No need to fear my dear Britannians All of the hostages have been saved we return them to you" he said then the Lights shone behind them showing seven other people dressed in black then Kage spoke his voice full of power "People! Fear us or seek us as you Please! We are the Black Knights!" a flag dropped down showing a silver spear on a set of wings on a black field. "We the Black Knights stand with all those who do not have weapons whether they be Japanese Britannian European or Chinese" Zero continued Kage then took over "The Japan Liberation Front Cowardly took civilians Hostage and attempted to execute them it was meaningless so we have punished them"he said switching to Zero "Just as I punished the former viceroy and murderer Clovis as you saw a month ago ordered the slaughter of unarmed Japanese sparing nobody" Kage then spoke "We will not stand by and let such acts take place and so we deliver penalization" Zero took over "We will not repudiate fighting but neither will we stand for one sided slaughter the only people who should kill are those willing to die themselves" then they spoke together "where those with power attack those without we shall appear No matter how great a power our enemy possess! Those with power Fear us! Those who have none seek us for we the Black Knights shall return order to the world!" with those words Slash harkens with Platforms attached dropped from the sky each of the Knight Grabbed one and when everyone looked up a giant floating Battleship Materialized out of nowhere and then the Slash Harkens brought the Knights up and the ship Flew off disappearing as it did so.

Cornelia looked up "How how do they have so much power?" she asked but the solders could only look up in shock.

**End**

finished wow how is that for a flex of Mussels and our first look at the living space in Kurutsuki two updates in a day I hope you guys appreciate this

I am starting school on September fourth expect slower updates though I hope none of you forget about me anyway I hope you review and favorite it dose help I hope you all have had a good summer and good luck with your classes

Singing Off-Devastator1479


	9. 9: Refrain

I Must remind you this will be an A.U. Fanfiction and as such I don't want to hear any flames about that .

Hey everybody I am really sorry about the wait it has been a hectic week here getting ready for school and such has taken a lot of my time and also doing those late summer assignments I have been putting off please forgive. Now onto chapter nine

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsu"**

"Narration"

"**Demon talking"**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**I do not own Naruto Code Geass or anything else I manage to rip off in this story disappointingly**

**Chapter 9:Refrain**

Kallen lazed on her bed exhausted sleeping when she heard a crash on the other side of the door she got up and put a robe on walking outside she saw a maid fretting over a broken chandelier when the maid turned to he "Kallen... I Mean Young Mistress Forgive me for awakening you The step Ladder Broke" she said "Clean it up at once I have to leave for school soon" She ordered.

The maid smiled "You've been attending school a lot lately have you made any friends?" The maid asked "that is hardly any of your business!" Kallen said defensively closing the door behind her

**The Black Knights **

In a warehouse down by the docks "I know it's welfare, but it seems like a waste to give it to the Elevens" a man said "Which is why I'm selling to it to you right" another said as they watched boxes being loaded into a truck "Who cares? It'll be better to cut down the Eleven population a little" said the first man the second man looked over "I'll transfer your payment to your wife's account." said the first man "Princess Cornelia is a solder this sort of thing doesn't interest her." the second man said

That is When the lights went out and shots filled the air the men were scrambling for the lights when the Lights came on they were shocked to see armed men and women on top of the balcony and in the center was Zero"

**Ashford Academy**

"The Black Knights" Kallen yelled Jumping out of her chair a red mark across her forehead the whole class just started laughing.

"That's not like you sleeping in class like that."said Shirley "Well you Know..." said Kallen "why not take lessons from Lelouch? He's an expert " Said Rivalz they looked over to a Lelouch who appeared to be staring out of a window "He's asleep right now?" she asked "I don't know what he is up to but he sleeps through half his classes now!" said Rivalz.

**Cornelia**

"The E.U.'s starting their offensive along the El Almein front we cannot drag our feet in Area Eleven I want to solidify domestic affairs and then promote this place to a satellite Area. But for that not only is wiping out the terrorist organizations a priority, but the rampant abuse of the drug Refrain among Elevens is a serious problem. It has caused a massive drop in productivity. And for that to happen we have to stomp out the Chinese Federation's Kyushu drug route here understand?" said Cornelia to Euphemia.

"Yes be careful" the young girl said to her sister "And you, don't leave the settlement okay?" said a concerned Cornelia "Sister about the Black Knights...?" asked Euphemia "I'll let them swim a bit longer I owe it to them for saving you." she said smiling then her face turned serious "But once I return once I've cleaned up this area I'll give it to you. So don't think about such dangerous things. Alright Euphy." Euphy pulled back a tad remembering the night at the hotel.

**Flashback**

"why because he is the Britannian government. That reminds me you are also part of that government aren't you" Zero had said that was when Kage had grabbed her and Zero and jumped out of the window than she felt the building explode behind her she felt Him drop off Zero than her just before he left he said "you're not like the others are you you stood up for civilians whereas the rest of your family would have let them die. You interest me Euphemia we will see what you do with that later." with that he disappeared in a black flash Leaving her to her thoughts

**End Flashback**

'What did he mean by that... Suzaku what would you think about it? About the Black Knights. And about me.' she thought to herself.

**Kallen**

Kallen in uniform leaned up against the letting out a big yawn "Man living a double life sure is tough" she said before being startled from hearing yells on the other-side of the door "C'mon Suzaku Hold him down" yelled Shirley then she heard Lelouch "Dammit Suzaku get off me stop I demand you stop!" Kallen then walked in on the entire Student council dressed as cats Nina looked like a tiger typing away on her computer as always Rivalz was in a yellow and brown cat suit with a mask Suzaku was in a cat pajamas Shirley as a pink cat were all surrounding a tied up Lelouch the two boys holding him as Shirley applied makeup to his face and Clarice as a Green and gold cat silently eating a slice of pizza obviously amused with the whole spectacle Nathan and Milly were both dressed as black cats they were in the corner of the room it seemed as though Milly had just finished crying as Nathan was rubbing her back in a soothing manner

"Morning um what is all of this" Kallen said they all turned to her "Didn't we mention this?" asked Rivalz she shook her head in negative "It's our welcome party for Arthur." he said "whats wrong with Milly and Nathan" she whispered to Shirley. The orange haired girl shrugged "I don't know she's been like that since two days after the hotel incident this is the first time she's actually cried" she whispered back Rivalz added his own theory "I heard her yelling at her mother over the phone in the board room she was pretty angry something about names and nobles" he said Lelouch then looked as if a light bulb hit him in the face "Oh no" he said Shirley leaned in "what what is it" than Lelouch spoke "You know the Ashford family fell out of nobility a few years back"he said they nodded "How does one become noble?" asked Lelouch Shirley then frowned "to become a noble is to do an great act for Britannia or... Marry...into... oh" she said realization hitting them all like a freight train when they turned and said " hey where did those two go?" asked Suzaku.

**Nathan And Milly five Minuets Earlier**

Nathan was whistling in his new cat suit walking towards the board room of the student council when he walked in he saw a tied up Lelouch he surrounded by Suzaku Rivalz and Shirley Clarice was eating a pizza but his smile turned to a frown when he saw Milly she was in the corner of the room her face in her hands it looked as if she had been crying he walked up to her.

"Hey you alright?" he asked she just shook her head keeping her face in her hands "no but don't worry about me I'll be fine." he just took a seat and sat next to her "I'm going to worry you're my friend now come on what's up" he said she looked at him and just couldn't speak she put her face back in her hands sitting there for a while before getting up and running out Nathan following behind her.

Milly was standing on the roof overlooking the lake in front of the building when she heard Nathan behind her "Seriously Milly you make a guy go through a whole lot of trouble to just speak with you. So could you tell me what's wrong?" he said Milly turned to him she wiped her eyes and said "You want to know what is wrong my mother my own mother wants to marry me off to some fat noble just so she and my dad can have the same status they used to have" she said getting more and more angry "It's not fair I just want to find love is that too much to ask of my parents" she yelled Nathan just stood there listening as she continued her rant and at the end she was breathing heavily "Are you done?" he asked she nodded he then looked her into the eye "What about you what do you want?" he asked her she looked up at him "I want you?" she in a serious tone, Nathan had a look of shock on his face "what? Milly you can't be serious you don't know anything about me." that was when she straitened her back "what like your real name isn't Nathan" she said any if he was shocked before now he was floored but she kept pushing "your name is Naruto Namikaze who was adopted by Sayoko Shinozaki a maid from the manor of the prime minister you changed your name to be closer to your friends Lelouch and Nunnally. am I missing anything so far? I know more about you than you think I know." she said.

"how did you find out?" he asked walking towards her "My grandfather likes to keep his journal in the hidden compartment under his desk the password is his and my grandmothers anniversary. It wasn't that hard." she said walking towards him wrapping her arms around him "You know who I am you should know what I stand for there is a war coming and you now know what side I'm on" he said wrapping her in a embrace she looked up at him "I don't care because I'd follow you anywhere." she said "I'm dangerous they'll come after you if they find out who I am" he said She laughed "then teach me to be just as dangerous as you" with that she reached up and kissed him.

**Japan Liberation Front **

In a room three men and one man knelled in front of a man on a platform who was also Kneeling in front of a Japanese flag"Why would the masses help those who saved Euphemia?" asked the first man. The second looked mad "Even Kyoto said they would send the Black Knights the Guren Mk-II but they turned it down only asking for raw Sakuradite" he said "Are we supposed to believe those would be Robin Hoods have Knightmares in spades to only ask Sakuradite" another said.

"They're not part of the resistance! Them Killing Lt. Col. Kusakabe was proof of that!" said the woman "The colonel killed himself didn't he?" the third man asked the second man turned to him There are also rumors that they didn't try to stop him." he said before turning to the man on the Platform "In any case, Lt. Col. Tohdoh we Can't let things stand."

**Kallen**

"Mistress Kallen! Mistress Kallen!" yelled the maid Kallen came down the stairs only to see Milly at the door "Ms. President. You look better but what are you doing here?" she asked "Oh thank you. I just wanted to give you something." Milly said smiling when Nathan walked up to the door and whistled "wow big place you got here" he said walking up to the door hands in pockets Kallen waved "Hey Nathan the maid turned to Kallen "Where shall I show them to? The Parlor or perhaps the..." the maid said Kallen interrupted "To my room" she said "as you wish" said the maid.

"Oh when I heard it was a friend I thought it would be just a boy. You come home in the morning and miss school. Not to mention going out to the ghettos,"said a Snotty voice they looked up and saw a blonde woman. "you're lucky your father is back in the homeland. There's no fighting one's blood, is there " she continued the maid took a couple of steps back something Nathan picked up on Kallen turned to the woman angry "You're the one enjoying Dad's absence, aren't you?!" she said that was when they heard Nathan talk "That was close" they turned and saw him holding a vase in his hands the Maid was worrying over the spilled water and flowers "Oh, dear! What have I done? What have I done?!" she said the Blonde woman was about to yell when Nathan spoke up "What a klutz I am. I am terribly sorry please forgive me." he said lowering his head.

she shook her head "No dear it isn't your fault it's that worthless thing over there seriously the only thing she is good for is selling her body." she said as she went back upstairs when Milly looked over to Nathan she could barely see the repressed rage on his face "I'm going upstairs with Kallen you got this Nathan?" she asked hen nodded helping the maid pick up the flowers " go ahead I'll be here" he said she nodded and went upstairs when he heard the door close he turned to the maid and spoke in Japanese "Are you okay miss" she looked up in surprise at him not believing what she heard she than nodded than got up after she wiped up the water with a rag in her pocket he followed discretely until she went into a small room what he saw disgusted him on the walls were written insults all over the place saw the woman sitting on her bed opening a drawer and then he saw it the refrain bottle "You think your daughter would want to see you like this" he said scaring the woman "What do you mean?" she asked he pointed to his eyes "you have the same eyes and facial expression" he said she just put her head down "I don't know what too do I just want my baby girl to be alright" she said he nodded sadly "it is going to be tough but the first thing you should do is put the bottle down it would hurt her more to see you like this" he said she nodded and he left knowing that she wouldn't listen.

**Lelouch Nathan Suzaku Lunch time in the board room**

"you should have seen it Nathan crying like a baby it was embarrassing" said Lelouch Nathan laughed "Call it me being honest." defended Suzaku "No that is being a baby" said Nathan still laughing then Lelouch turned and said "Well it was a good thing everybody was saved thanks to the Black Knights." Nathan face-palmed Suzaku turned serious "If they wanted to catch criminals they could have joined the police Why don't they do that?" he said Nathan butted in "probably because they think the police can't do it. Cops... Right!" he said "The police may not be effective now but they could change them from within!" Suzaku said again "And during the time and process of changing it how many live are lost to a biased police force?" asked Nathan "But if they don't try all their talk is just being self-righteous! and what are they declaring wrong? We don't know the standard they base that on! It's just one-sided self-satisfaction!" said Suzaku.

That was when the door opened and Shirley came inside "Oh? Just you three?" she asked Suzaku stood up "Well then, I've got to go back to the base. See you Shirley." he said winking at her "See you!" she said she than gulped and walked up to Lelouch "So Lulu I was wondering..." she fumbled with the words a blush on her cheeks "I was wondering if you had the time maybe we could..." but was cut off by a Lelouch talking to himself "He said go back to base. Go back... Implying that's where he thinks he belongs." he said walking out Nathan shook his head "Sorry Shirley he dose that sometimes my advise don't over think it" he said she nodded as he went on his phone and went outside.

**Kallen**

"Refrain?" she asked "It's a narcotic. Specifically, it makes you feel like you've gone back to the past." Ohgi said "Sounds like a hot seller, especially to the Japanese." she said "Everyone gets nostalgic for the days before Britannia occupied Japan but look at this according to the computers in the base it is a drug that is targeted to us from the Chinese Federation Kallen this can't be Ignored and you should see what is on these computers the things these two have is unbelievable and I only have mid-level clearance and I'm seeing tons of stuff these guys they're the real deal. It says we are moving when the new supplies comes in" he said

"We're getting more supplies and I hear lots of people want to join us even Britannians. The Black Knights are popular aren't they?" she said "Well we are knights of justice after all. I'll contact you after the Supplies have come in" he said she hung up the phone.

That was when she heard a yell "C'mon Eleven! Say something!" she turned and saw a group of teenagers bullying a hot dog vendor "Apologize, apologize bowing your heads is what you Elevens do best right?!" another bully yelled most people turned away from the group taunting the man Kallen was about to do something when she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw Lelouch and Nathan "There are five of them you'd never win" Lelouch said "So I just ignore it?!" she asked

"Look closer Kallen at the Eleven. Suppose we help him and we win what would happen?He wouldn't be able to sell anything here" said Nathan " he decided on his own to be a slave to the Britannians. That is the price for working in the settlement." Lelouch said.

"Even so...!" she said that was when the group walked over to them "what you looking at feeling sorry for the Eleven" said one of the men "Nah they want to join in don't they?" another said

"Hardly" said Lelouch activating his Geass "But you're tired of bullying Elevens now, aren't you?" he said "yeah this sucks" said one man "Wanna go to the arcade?" another said.

"Hm seems they get bored easy" said Nathan as Kallen ran to the Hotdog vendor on the ground "Are you alright?" she asked the man looked up "A Britannian student Wh...what can I get for you? How about a nice California Dog?" he asked when he saw Lelouch "Is this your boyfriend?! I'd be glad to get something for him too! I have ice cream if you like." he said. Kallen looked confused until Nathan pulled on her shoulder dragging her off.

"In a way Area Eleven is better compared to old Japan. Thanks to it's being brought into the Britannian colonization areas. It's military and economic affairs have become markedly more stable. Elevens can even get full citizenship if they follow the correct procedures can't they?" said Lelouch Nathan nodded " it is just a matter of pride. I understand why they value such a feeling." he said "And? Knowing all this what do Lelouch Lamperouge and Nathan Drake have to say about this" Kallen asked. They both just shrugged their shoulders "Nothing really" said Lelouch.

"you Know you both seem smart but you Lelouch don't seem to use your brain and Nathan your just to lazy." she said "there's a reason we don't do anything" said Nathan "Even the Eleven we saw before would understand." he said "How can he live a better life as long as he keeps bowing to the Britannians." Lelouch said this struck something in Kallen who slapped the two.

"You think you're both so damned cool don't you?! Just playing critics as you view the world from the side?! I was a fool to expect anything else." she then walked away. Lelouch turned to Nathan "You sure that made her feel better?" he asked Nathan nodded " the best is she is prepared for what she sees tonight I saw the guest list and she needs to be ready

**Black Knights**

"What the hell are Zero and Kage thinking?! After all that talk of bringing down Britannia all we do now is help the cops out " asked one of the Black Knights Ohgi turned and said "We have to wait something about training was in the systems" they stood there until a flash appeared "There's the signal" said one Black Knight "How did they get in?" asked another "Using those tricks they always use" said the first one.

They walked towards the door shooting inside then kicking it open "The Black Knights have arrived" yelled one that was when a Black shinobi rolled in "A Knightmare" said one of the drug dealers as the Shinobi opened fire with it's gun inside Kallen was piloting.

"These Knightmares are amazing they move so well and are practically unstoppable" she said as she busted through another door in which she saw a whole bunch of people "Japan Japan" yelled one man another woman was talking about her engagement and other shouts of joy she even saw the hotdog vendor from earlier "refrain" she said then she heard a familiar voice "Careful Careful! It's dangerous to run like that!" a woman said Kallen looked and saw her mother "Mom" she said catching the woman as she fell "Naoto really! You have to keep an eye on Kallen!" her mother continued it was hurting Kallen "How weak a woman are you?! You gave into Britannians to a man and now to drugs?! Big brother's gone! Just stop this!" said Kallen tearing up when her arm was shot off by a Glasgow "Knightpolice" she said only to see the Unit get destroyed by Miko " so corrupt" she said Kallen nodded to her when her mother spoke again "Kallen...Naoto... I'm here for you Kallen. I'll always be here for you."

Kallen than realized something "that's why you stayed?! For me!Oh you idiot... no the real idiot... was me." Kallen said "I'm so happy for you Kallen you can be a Britannian now. Now nobody can hurt you. you're free to do as you please" that was when Kage walked in.

"Alright let's get these people out of here and back to HQ for Medical treatment" he said as the Black Knights put the people in the back of a med-truck and drove back to base Kage was looking over the Patients Kallen asked him "What is going to happen to them" she asked Kage turned to her "they are going to be treated and they will stay in Kurutsuki for the time being with the refrain I've seized here I could make a cure within a month" he said she nodded sitting next to her mother on the ride there " I heard what happened she is a brave woman" he said she nodded. Then she spoke "Yes. She is isn't she

**End**

And that is it we finally got a moment between Naruto and Milly. Where it goes from here nobody knows but me.

Again I apologize for the wait. I love doing this and abandoning this story has not crossed my mind so do not worry.

Thank you for reading and continuing to do so I am starting Immediately on the next chapter but expect releases to be about two weeks apart please review I want to hear your thoughts and for those that haven't yet Favorite and follow me to find out when the next chapters are released and have fun starting classes.

Singing off-Devastator1479


End file.
